


knocked out with the midas touch

by andchaos



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, IDK just stuff man. each chapters a different thing idk, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchaos/pseuds/andchaos
Summary: After an argument at the bar, Mac and Dennis make a standing agreement: Dennis gets to win all their fights around the gang, but anything he does or says will be brought back on him tenfold when they get back home.





	1. intro

“Dude, I could _absolutely_ kick your ass if it came down to a fight between us.”

“Bro,” Dennis said, shaking his head. “ _Bro_. I could kick your ass blindfolded, okay?”

“You, me. Anytime,” Mac insisted. “I go to the gym four times a week. You haven’t been all month. I still have your membership card, I’d know.”

“Doesn’t matter,” he said breezily, waving his hand in the air. “I could still beat you _easy_. You’re all scrawny and shit in the arms, bro, and you never work out your core. You only like to look tough but you never wanna put in any of the work to actually pack any punch behind the muscle.”

“Blindfolded, huh?” Mac said.

“Blindfolded,” said Dennis, nodding solemnly.

They looked at each other for a long moment. Mac snorted.

“Yeah, right.”

“I would put money down on that,” Frank said, appearing out of the basement with Charlie in tow. Behind the bar, Dee raised her eyebrows. “Are we betting on this little streetfight between you two?”

“No, we’re not — we’re not putting down bets, Frank,” said Mac. “Nobody’s actually gonna fight each other.”

“Oh, I get it,” Charlie said, nodding like he had just figured out all the secrets to the universe or something. He pointed at Mac. “You’re scared!”

“No, I’m not — I’m not scared. It’s just—”

“No, he’s scared,” Dennis said. Dee snorted. “Dude, I took a kickboxing class in college. I know all the moves.”

“Oh, bigshot here thinks a one-credit class is enough to go up against a tough guy like me.”

“No, you’re just a pussy,” said Dee. She was grinning all big and irritating. Mac curled his lip at her.

“Anytime you wanna fight,” Dennis said, nodding at him, “you just let me know and I’ll be right there with you, ready to throw down. Just as soon as you grow a pair and actually agree, you know, to fucking do it.”

“He never will,” said Charlie, laughing.

“No, he’ll never do it,” Dee agreed.

Frank just frowned at them both. He seemed honestly disappointed that they weren’t going to beat each other half to death today, but he just shrugged and said easily, “You’re both pussies. Dennis, if you really wanna prove yourself, you never wait for the other man to say yes! You wanna win a fight, you’ve got to throw the first punch. What am I always telling you?”

“That’s true,” Dee piped up. “Sneak attacks — mark of a champion.”

“They are not,” Mac said. “If you can’t face your opponent head on then you’re just a p—”

He didn’t get to finish the sentence, as he looked at Dennis at just that moment and Dennis, in turn, had his fist reared back and without hesitation punched Mac as hard as he could between the eyes. Mac hit the floor like a lead weight and didn’t get up for ten whole minutes.

 

“You see?” Mac asked, pinning Dennis’s wrists down to the bed on either side of his head. He was panting, hard, but still smiling slightly as he looked at him flat on his back, struggling against Mac’s grip on him. “You could never beat me head-on in a fight unless I either let you win or wasn’t paying attention, and in both those cases, it’s not a fair fight.”

Mac let him up, and Dennis rubbed at his wrists as they sat up together on the edge of the bed. Dennis was looking down at his arms, but Mac just sat there in the dark and watched the side of his face. It had been two weeks since Dennis had punched him at the bar, but he was still sporting two matching black eyes. The tape had come off the bridge of his nose a few days ago, and the black-and-blue around his eyes had faded into an ugly yellow and purple. It still hurt like a bitch when he accidentally bumped noses when they kissed.

“Fuck you,” Dennis spat. “Everyone fucking saw you go down.”

“Oh yeah?” Mac said, leaning suddenly close to him in the dark.

“Yeah,” Dennis said.

Mac grabbed him hard by the back of his neck and kissed him, mean and bruising. Dennis bit roughly down on his lower lip and pushed him hard back onto the bed, but Mac shoved him by the shoulders and fought his way back upright.

“Let’s do this, then,” he said. “You wanted me to say yes? I’m saying it.”

He got up and went over to the closet to go through it — he knew exactly where Dennis kept all the shit he saved for the girls he had over, and he brought the box down and sorted through it until he found what he was looking for. He put the box back on the shelf and climbed onto the bed behind Dennis, keeping one hand hidden behind his back.

“What are you doing?” Dennis asked, trying to twist around to see but Mac held him fast by the shoulder.

“Don’t move. Close your eyes.”

He waited, peering around to check, until Dennis sighed theatrically and did as he was bid. Mac settled the cloth over his eyes and started to work a tight knot into it around the back of his head. Dennis stiffened when he felt the material settle over his eyes, but he didn’t pull away. Instead he reached up to touch it, lightly, with two fingers.

“What are you doing?” he asked again.

His voice sounded much, much shakier than it had before. He was also much more pliant now, maybe something about having one of his senses removed making him a lot more vulnerable under Mac’s hands when put his palms down steadyingly on Dennis’s shoulders and leaned to blow cool air across his neck. Dennis shivered, hands scrunching into fists on his thighs. Mac pressed his lips softly to the top of his spine and reached to cover one of his hands with his own. He had to pry the fingers apart from his palm, but eventually he got them unclenched and Dennis let him slide their fingers together.

“Mac. What are you doing?” he repeated, but much softer this time. More trusting.

Mac tightened the knot, tugging hard with both hands, and Dennis gave a choked off gasp and pitched forward, swaying where he sat.

“Trust me,” Mac breathed in the quiet moment after.

Mac gently maneuvered Dennis around until he was kneeling on the bed, sitting back on his heels and facing him. Mac leaned in and pressed the lightest of kisses to his mouth. Dennis kissed back, returning the bare pressure. Mac pulled away and touched his forehead where the lines had worked their way into deep indentations.

“You can beat me blindfolded, huh?”

Dennis swallowed visibly. “What are you talking about?”

Mac leaned to press his lips to Dennis’s cheek, to the corner of his mouth. To his jaw and down to his throat and to his chin and back around to his other cheek. Dennis just sat there, still as he could. He had to feel that a storm was coming; the knowledge was clear in the tightly wound set of his shoulders.

“I’ll make you a deal,” said Mac, still feathering soft kisses across his face and neck. “You can do whatever — you can _say_ whatever you want to me. In front of the gang, I don’t give a shit how you posture and trip me up with knowing more bigger words and shit. Doesn’t matter.”

There was a pause as this leverage sunk in. Mac knew it would be damn hard for Dennis to pass up a gift like that.

“What do you get out of it?” Dennis asked at last. His voice was mostly steady, but Mac knew him and he could hear the faint waver to it anyway; he already wanted to say yes and he didn’t even know what he’d have to give up in the deal. Mac grinned and pressed his palms to either side of Dennis’s face, leaning in so close that their lips almost brushed.

“You can win whatever fights you want around the gang, or when we’re out and with other people,” Mac said. He pressed a kiss gently to Dennis’s lower lip, and it was trembling. “But you should know — anything you do or say to me is gonna get brought back on you twice as hard when we get home. ‘Kay?”

Dennis said nothing. He was still just sitting there, silent and unmoving as stone — but then Mac grabbed him hard by the hair, yanking his head back, and he bared his teeth against Dennis’s throat and whispered, _“Is that okay or not?”_

“Yeah,” Dennis gasped. “Yeah, please, that’s — yeah, okay. That sounds good, I’m good with that.”

Mac kissed him lightly where his teeth were pressing in and released his hair. Dennis surged forward to kiss him harder, and Mac let him for a long moment until they pulled back to breathe. Dennis’s chest was heaving.

“Good,” Mac said lightly, and he pressed one more, gentle kiss to his open mouth. When he pulled away, he patted Dennis on the thigh. “You tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

Dennis snorted. “You can’t give me anything I couldn’t handle.”

“I’m just saying.” Mac shrugged one shoulder, even though Dennis couldn’t see him. “Now, about this fight we’re having…”

And before Dennis could ask more questions, Mac threw him hard onto his back, so fast the mattress groaned when Mac bore down on top of him. Dennis groaned even louder when Mac started to work on bruising up his neck even worse than Dennis had already busted up his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was born after the gang escapes which should tell you how long it's been backburned lmfao so i'm giving up on writing it all at once and just splitting it up as god intended. there's a fair amount written out so it should probably be able to update every friday but i would never make a definitive promise like that in writing


	2. The Gang Dances Their Asses Off

After fifteen hours of sleep, they both felt like they finally had their energy back after being on their feet for two straight days dancing to get back the bar. It took another ten hours for Dennis to come into Mac’s room, his eyes bright, bouncing a little on his feet.

“Hey,” he said.

Mac glanced up from his laptop. Dennis was just hovering in the doorway, eyes trained on him.

“Hey, man,” said Mac. A smile toyed at the corners of Mac’s mouth where he could sense something — he wasn’t sure what. Some tiny flicker of Dennis’s thrill reaching out to him across the room. “What’s up?”

“Been thinking,” said Dennis. He put his hands on the doorframe, fingers curling around the wood. The weight on his feet still restless.

“Yeah?”

“Well, you know,” he said, and paused. His whole body went still, his cheeks a little pink. Mac sat up, closed his laptop and put it aside, shoved under his bed. Even if he couldn’t totally work out what Dennis’s particular angle was this time, he knew when he was itching to get laid. His want came off of him in waves. “I, uh. Must’ve made you pretty mad back there at the dance contest.”

Mac tilted his head. His legs spread out a little further and Dennis took a couple steps into the room.

“When did you make me mad?” he asked, honestly curious. Dennis’s angle was starting to get a little clearer but he still didn’t really get what he was going for, not fully.

Dennis licked his lips. He got one knee on the bed.

“You know. Talking shit and kicking your ass in our one-on-one.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” he said.

He crawled up the bed toward him; Mac just sat back and watched, until Dennis paused a foot or so away from him. They just looked at each other. Dennis’s breathing seemed to come a little faster than absolutely necessary.

“That was bullshit,” said Mac, even as he slid his hand over Dennis’s hip and curled his fingers in. “My moves were totally better than yours and you know it.”

“That’s not what the judges decided.”

Mac lifted up his arms so Dennis could pull his shirt off over his head, and then he pulled his own off and tossed it along with Mac’s off the side of the bed. Mac spread his hands out across Dennis’s pecs. His fingers tapped and then dug in around the side of his chest.

“What exactly did you have in mind?” Mac said, licking his lips. He was just watching his hands track across Dennis’s body, soft sweeping touches up nearly to his collar and back down to his hips. His thumbs stroked over the bone, hypnotic.

“I don’t know,” Dennis said, jerking his head to the side. Almost like a nervous tic, but it was Dennis, so it was definitely all for show. “Maybe, uh, show me those moves that should have made you win? Or—”

“Hey, here’s something.” Mac pulled on his hips until he collapsed half on top of him, and Mac wound his arms around his back, nails scratching in between his shoulder blades. Dennis held him down by the waist, grinding down on Mac’s lap, and Mac smothered a groan into his shoulder. “How about you pay the same cost I did for losing?”

Dennis, busy biting wet kisses down his chest, looked up at him.

“What the hell does that mean?” he asked with a laugh.

Mac pressed his hips up urgently, half-hard dick dragging against Dennis’s stomach and Dennis got a hand between them, fingers dancing up the sensitive joint below his pelvic bone. Mac shuddered. The hand not on Dennis’s shoulder pushed through his hair, a light grip that turned forceful when Dennis turned his head to kiss his chest again. His lips dragged and caught on a nipple. Dennis started paying attention to it as though he hadn’t noticed it before, but now that it had been brought to his attention, it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“Think it’s your turn to do the heavy lifting,” Mac breathed, the hand in his hair shoving him a little closer toward his lap. Dennis stopped sucking on his chest to laugh, not at all amused.

“Thought you were the one teasing me with a blowjob,” Dennis said. Still, his fingers curled into the tops of Mac’s boxers and tugged them down over his hips; Mac shifted around, letting him take them off. “An offer you never followed up on, if you remember.”

“Pay me back first, and then I’ll do you like I promised.”

Mac’s hips shifted toward his face, a little restlessly.

Dennis just laughed and spread his hands out on Mac’s bare thighs. He had really fucking nice fingers, so long they could get halfway around his thighs, and so _talented_. Mac let out a little whine as he rocked his hips this time, and he regretted it almost as much as he needed to get Dennis’s mouth around him.

“ _Dennis_.”

“Calm down, baby boy.” Dennis laughed, almost like he didn’t notice his own fingers sweeping softly up Mac’s thighs and wrapping around his hardening cock. “So I gotta pay my debt first, huh? Tax, and so on.”

“Yeah, bitch tax,” Mac muttered.

He only knew Dennis didn’t hear him because he would have thrown a fit if he had. No way would a comment like that have gone unnoticed. Dennis’s hand around him began to move, jerking him off slow at first but speeding up as Mac started to moan and thrust up into his hand. He only noticed he had closed his eyes and tipped his head back when he felt Dennis start to suck on his throat.

Mac’s eyes opened, and he pet through Dennis’s hair.

“Dennis,” he complained again. It wasn’t what he wanted but it was hard to stop encouraging him — his neck was sensitive, it wasn’t his fault. Finally he had the clarity of mind to pull on his curls until Dennis released the skin of his throat from in between his teeth.

Dennis’s mouth was warm and soft as it tracked its way back down Mac’s torso. The kiss he laved right under his belly button was almost _reassuring_ , in a strange way. Then he hefted one of Mac’s thighs up over his shoulder and turned to lick, bite, suck softly at the inside of it. Mac swept a hand through his hair, not gently. His hips rocked again, cock bumping up against his throat and cheek and Dennis just chuckled.

“Yeah.” Dennis said it so quiet it was almost unnoticeable.

He released Mac’s leg to let the two of them spread wide on either side of his shoulders, and Mac sighed and shifted against the bed as Dennis leaned over him to get his mouth around his cock.

Mac groaned, pulling on his hair and trying not to shift too much up into his mouth as Dennis went down on him. It was equal parts because Dennis liked to have control of the situation when he did this, and because he sometimes got carried away and if he made him choke on it then he was going to lose mouth-to-dick privileges altogether. But after a while Dennis dug his nails into his waist and pulled on him, and on a gasp with the permission, Mac started to rock his hips up into the wet heat of his mouth. Dennis groaned around the thick weight of him thrusting against his tongue and Mac gave another little whine, a sound that was halfway to his name.

“Fuck, yeah.”

Dennis pulled his mouth back, pausing to flick his tongue out almost curiously against the head of his dick a few times before he said, “Wanna turn over and fuck my mouth?”

Mac grinned, even with his eyes still closed.

“I don’t know,” he said, mock-thoughtful. “Remember how you made me dance around with that stupid keg on for like, a bajillion hours?”

Dennis bit down playfully on Mac’s inner thigh.

“A bajillion, huh?”

“Hells yeah. So I figure maybe it’s your turn to do some of the work. Huh?”

He grinned, tilting his hips back up. Dennis used the new room between him and the mattress to slide his hands under his ass, fingers biting into the small of his back. He just kind of nuzzled into the dip at the top of Mac’s thigh, then turned his head and licked down to his balls. He sucked one of them between his lips, pulling a little. Mac moaned.

“Den…” He breathed shallowly. “Come on, come on.”

The smile he cast up at him was bright and teasing. His fingertips were so feather-light on his ass that it was almost ticklish.

“Isn’t patience supposed to be a virtue and shit?”

Mac flicked him hard in the side of the neck. Dennis pulled back away from him.

“You son of a bitch!” he hissed. “I could have bitten off your nutsack, dude.”

“You were being annoying.”

“God, Mac.” He rubbed at his neck. “Let a guy have a little fun.”

“I’ll show you fun,” he muttered. “Hey, I have another idea.”

Dennis rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah? Dazzle me.”

“Just a thought,” Mac said, rolling his hips again, watching with interest as his cock slid against Dennis’s mouth. He thought he might have had a way for Dennis to do the work and they could still both pay each other back for the teasing they’d been doing. “Turn around. No, come here. On top of me.”

“Oh,” Dennis said, blinking at him as he cottoned on. “Oh, yeah. Okay, cool.”

Dennis pulled off his sweats at last and shuffled up on top of Mac so he was straddling him, and Mac grinned, letting him rub down on his lap for a minute or two. Dennis lost himself in moments like this, just working his hips, eyes closed and face tipped up toward the ceiling. He looked fucking beautiful at times like this. Sometimes when they were fighting, and Mac had those genuine moments of really fucking hated him, and he wondered how he ever wanted to be with somebody as annoying as Dennis in any capacity, seeing Dennis shivery and vulnerable and wanting like this was enough to remind him.

Mac kept his hands on his hips, helping him along as he rubbed his ass on Mac’s dick, moving him back and forth. After a while, though, he seemed to remember what they had been talking about, and, he blinked down at Mac again. His hips weren’t completely still but Mac nodded and, licking his lips, Dennis scooted up closer to his head.

“Turn around,” Mac murmured again.

He did, maneuvering clumsily but just careful enough so he didn’t knee Mac directly in the face, although he thought for a couple of moments that he might. Mac grabbed for his thighs when he kneeled over him; he was the first to tilt his chin up a little bit and wrap his lips around the head of Dennis’s cock, and it made Dennis gasp out and pitch forward, barely catching himself on his forearms on either side of Mac’s hips.

“Christ, Mac, you could give me a second to brace myself.”

He was breathing hard. Mac didn’t answer, just flicked his tongue out and sucked more of him into his mouth. Dennis’s hips pitched forward, and Mac moaned around him. He pulled off to press his lips to his waist.

“No way,” he said. “Now get going, bitch.”

Dennis pinched him hard on the thigh and then ducked down and took him into his mouth.

Dennis’s rhythm was a lot slower than his own. Dennis moved up and down so languidly he seemed almost more interested in tasting Mac than getting him off, and a couple of times Mac thrust up into him, half out of frustration and half because he just needed _more_. Dennis kept his fingers tight on his thighs, not really stopping him from moving his hips but not exactly encouraging it either. Mac didn’t have as much room to set the pace from where he was lying on his back, and Dennis was jerking his hips much faster into his mouth. All he could really do was suck him down and let Dennis thrust to get himself off.

Dennis wasn’t exactly secretive about liking to fuck Mac’s face, not ever and not now either. He rocked down into him quickly, forcing all of himself down into him fast, and Mac just laid there and let him set the pace he wanted. He didn’t need to be in charge; hearing Dennis moan from the pressure of Mac’s mouth as he lay there and took what Dennis wanted to give him was enough to get his blood hot. He had to work to keep his hips still so Dennis could suck Mac’s cock the way he wanted. Dennis liked to be used sometimes, but — if Mac was really good, and kept still and let Dennis work him over — then Dennis was always very generous with rewarding him.

Sure enough, within minutes Dennis was relaxing his throat to press more of Mac’s cock back into his mouth. Mac moaned breathlessly, his chest and stomach constricting when he felt his cock bump up against the back of Dennis’s throat. Dennis pumped his hips against Mac’s face harder at the way Mac’s moaning vibrated around him.

Mac grabbed at Dennis’s hips, keeping them steady for a second as he pushed him away. Dennis made an angry-sounding grunt, the specifics of which were hard to really discern with his mouth full. Mac pressed a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss against Dennis’s hip and leaned up tug one of his balls into his mouth.

Dennis’s hips jerked, pressing too hard into Mac’s chin and then rearing back. Laughing a little, Mac curled his fingers into the backs of Dennis’s thighs and pulled him in closer, getting his lips wrapped around it again and suckling; Dennis’s tongue, as though in response, traced a warm, shivery path up the underside of Mac’s cock before he flicked it up under the head of it, making Mac shudder right back.

Mac leaned up to take his dick back in his mouth. Dennis slipped back into his rhythm again, pumping into Mac’s mouth the exact same way he liked to fuck Mac on the very rare occasion that he did.

Dennis relaxed his throat, took him all the way in — pulled back, focused on licking at and sucking hard on the tip of his cock — back and forth until Mac was groaning, his heel digging and dragging into the mattress as he tried to find the leverage to thrust up into him. Dennis finally took his hands off Mac’s thighs and braced them on the mattress instead, and without that physical barrier holding him down, Mac rocked hard into Dennis’s mouth — for half a minute — for two, and choked and moaned around Dennis’s cock in his mouth when he thrust up one last time and came.

Dennis always pulled faces while he swallowed, but he always swallowed. Mac pressed all the way in as he spilled down his throat, and Dennis took it dutifully; when Mac was done, Dennis pulled back to gently lick him all the way clean, and Mac made a pitiful noise around his dick. Keeping his jaw relaxed around him when he came was difficult enough, and the way Dennis kept absentmindedly jerking into his mouth was making his slack mouth start to drool at the edges.

Dennis didn’t seem to mind. Mac pulled his lips off his dick just long enough to trap Dennis’s shoulders between his knees and lock his arms around his legs, and he rolled them over until Dennis was the one lying on the mattress.

Dennis immediately, comfortably went limp and spread out on the sheets. Mac released his grip on him just to brace himself on hands and knees and dip to get his mouth back on him. Mac dipped his head to get him deeper into his mouth. Dennis lay there, unmoving and breathing heavily and letting Mac work him over for a few minutes. Eventually, though, Dennis lurched up until he was half-sitting on the pillows, spread Mac’s ass, and licked a long, flat line into him.

Mac jolted so hard that his arms nearly gave out. He could just sense Dennis’s satisfied grin behind him, but it didn’t matter; Mac quickly closed his eyes and redoubled bobbing his head down on Dennis, and Dennis, in turn, flicked his tongue against Mac’s hole and slowly slipped inside him.

Mac had been speeding up on Dennis’s cock, but he slowed down now, to a more comfortable, easy rhythm to maintain. It was just fast enough to keep stringing Dennis along but lazy enough to make it last, keeping him going while Dennis licked and lapped at his ass.

It took him ten or so minutes, but Mac was starting to get hard again from Dennis toying with him. He pushed a little, rocking back against Dennis’s face, and Dennis grabbed his hips and pulled him in closer to tongue in a long, slow circle around his hole. At the same time, Mac relaxed his throat again to take Dennis in deep. His jaw was beginning to really ache; he pulled back after a second, hollowing out his cheeks, and Dennis said something sloppy and unintelligible that was muffled because his mouth didn’t stop against Mac’s ass at all. Still, Mac recognized the harsh, shivery tension in his thighs and the deep press of his nails into Mac’s waist, and he opened his jaw just enough to gulp it all down when Dennis came suddenly down his throat a minute later.

Dennis barely paused, tugging on Mac until he was pressed harder against his face, and they rocked back so Dennis was laying down fully. Mac sat back — Dennis reached around with his freed hands, jerking him off with one and rolling and squeezing Mac’s balls with the other. It only took a couple of minutes for Mac to jerk his hips up fitfully into Dennis’s fist and cum a second time, all over his stomach and the sheets.

Mac just sat there for a few seconds when he was done, panting and waiting for his heartbeat to resteady. Dennis nudged insistently at him, grumbling something unintelligible, until Mac muttered, “Oh, shit,” and climbed off his face just far enough to throw himself onto his back beside him. His arm was thrown out across Dennis’s chest, and he felt sticky and over-hot — but neither of them moved, breathing out of sync and looking up at the ceiling, for a long time.

Finally, Dennis let out a messy exhale. He rolled his head to the side to look at Mac; Mac’s eyebrows pulled together, watching him. Dennis propped himself up onto one elbow, head in one hand and the other reaching out to drum against Mac’s chest.

“Wanna go get a burger?” Dennis asked.

Mac groaned, rubbing at his stomach.

“Fuck _yes_ , bro,” he said. “I need to carboload so bad.”

Dennis laughed, sitting up. He slapped playfully at Mac before he bounced off the bed and tossed Mac his discarded shirt to clean up with. Dennis disappeared into the bathroom to wash his face while Mac sat up and wiped the jizz off his stomach. When Dennis came back out he started pulling on new clothes — or at least a new shirt out of Mac’s drawer and his own discarded sweatpants — and Mac was still sat on the bed, stretching his limbs out and watching him. Dennis leaned over to swat at Mac’s inner thigh.

“Come on, you lazy piece of shit,” said Dennis, throwing him a winning grin. “You're buying!”

He was out of the room before Mac could say anything, and he heard him messing around in his own bedroom. After a moment to finish catching his breath and gather some energy, Mac rolled his eyes and got up to follow after him.


	3. The World Series Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update schedules mean nothing to me. also there's a lot more ass eating in this fic than i remember lol i guess that's the price of putting it on the backburner between every single section and constantly having the thought that nobody's eating out enough around here. 💘

“Glamor muscles,” Mac snorted. “Yeah goddamn _right_.”

Mac threw him hard onto the bed. A surprised breath shuddered out of Dennis as he just lay there, sprawled out on the mattress that was still jerking in aftershocks against the wall next to the headboard. Dennis let a slow smirk curl his mouth.

“You’re all talk,” Dennis breathed.

Mac ducked down, bracing himself with hands on either side of Dennis’s shoulders. Dennis was smirking when Mac brought their mouths together, already reaching up to curl his fingers through Mac’s hair. He pulled on it when Mac slowly moved his lips against Dennis’s, a kiss that wasn’t quite soft but wasn’t too dirty either. Mac bit gently on his lower lip, and Dennis began to pant — maybe he knew Mac a little too well, but he was already pressing his tongue out to meet Mac’s before Mac even started to lick over the wound.

They had only gotten out of that hotel linen closet a couple of days ago, and after a good night of real rest and a few hot showers to unknot the kinks in their backs, Dennis had finally cornered Mac in their kitchen and smirked at him as he traced a finger down his bicep.

“What?” Mac had asked, “You liking what you see?” and Dennis had just said, “There’s not much _to_ see.”

Now, Dennis made a little sound when Mac deepened the kiss, one hand pressing Dennis’s thighs apart so he could situate himself more firmly in between them. He didn’t rock down into his lap, though, but ground the heel of his palm up between Dennis’s legs until Dennis gave a sudden, choked sound and arched up into his touch. He fell back against the mattress after a second, breathing a little heavier than normal, his eyes darkening as he opened them to look Mac over heatedly.

Mac kept the heel of his palm pressed tightly against Dennis’s dick as he began to rock up against it, his thrown back into the pillows, lips parted and cock growing harder the longer that he did. Mac mouthed a wet, trailing line down Dennis’s jaw until he tucked his face into his neck, licking flat across his skin. Dennis’s hands bunched reflexively in the back of the shirt Mac was wearing, just once before he was pulling at it, clumsy and inelegant.

Mac sat back just a little, yanking his shirt up over his head. Dennis reached out, thumbs skidding across the jut of Mac’s hips, but Mac just kneeled between his legs for a few seconds, panting and looking down at him. After a long, long moment, Dennis dragged his gaze away from his own searching hands to look up into Mac’s face.

Whatever he saw made his mouth curl in a dangerous half-smile again, and he reached to start tugging on Mac’s belt. He got it undone and yanked halfway out of his belt loops before Mac batted his hands away. Dennis let his arms fall back to his sides, still breathing hard, and just watching. Mac stood up to undo and pull off his jeans, then got Dennis’s off too. Dennis scrambled up the bed onto the pillows when he was undressed from the waist down, and Mac set his knee back on the mattress.

Dennis just looked at him for a long moment. He eyed Mac’s bare abs, idly licking his lips; Mac snorted and pulled on one of Dennis’s ankles, spreading his legs and shuffling up between them on his knees.

Dennis ran his hands up Mac’s chest, over his pecs and across his shoulders. Mac grabbed his wrists and pushed them forcefully back into the pillows behind him. Dennis’s breath caught, slightly; it wouldn’t have been noticeable if Mac wasn’t hovering so close to him.

“What?” Dennis breathed. His chin jutted out, nudging toward him, egging him on. “What are you gonna do, tough guy?”

Mac pushed closer, brushing the tip of his nose against Dennis’s, skating his mouth across Dennis’s without giving in to the satisfaction of kissing him fully.

“What do you want me to do?” Mac murmured.

“I’ll tell you what I don’t think you’re gonna do,” said Dennis. He curled his hands by Mac’s ribs, brushing lightly down to his hips and back up. Mac repressed a shiver. He shifted his knees over Dennis’s thighs, crawling up until his legs were spread across Dennis’s waist, and he sat back. Mac ducked to press kisses to Dennis’s shoulder, his chest, the edge of his cheek. “I think you’re gonna let me up and fuck me like you always do. Face-to-face, telling me I’m sexy, touching my cock…and it’ll be good. But it’s nothing special.”

“Nothing special?” Mac pulled back; in his offense he forgot to keep Dennis’s arms pinned. He furrowed his brow at Dennis. “What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” said Dennis, running his knuckles up Mac’s biceps before wrapping his fingers around them, and squeezing, “that you’re a pussy bitch who’s never seen a core workout in his life and you couldn’t make me scream if the fucking Eagles’ season depended on it.”

Mac pulled back, regarding him for a long moment.

“Bro,” he said levelly, “are you talking shit about the Eagles? Don’t talk shit about the Eagles…Go birds.”

Dennis tipped his head back and laughed. Mac appreciatively watched him shaking, grinning so prettily, for a long few seconds before he grabbed Dennis by both arms and tugged on him, pulling him up closer. Dennis’s breathing hitched and paused as Mac yanked him up off the bed, nothing stable underneath him. He leveled Mac with a hot, liquid stare.

“Go birds,” Dennis agreed.

“Fuck you,” Mac breathed.

He used the grip he had on Dennis’s arms to flip him over onto his stomach, and Dennis let out a breathless little half-laugh, half-moan. He arched his back, ass rocking back against nothing because Mac was still straddling his waist. Mac ran a firm knuckle down his spine, drawing out a long shiver.

“You’re not—” Dennis said, and he broke off in a sharp gasp when Mac fisted a hand into his hair and pulled hard. “—You’re all talk, you’re all talk.”

Mac trailed his hands up Dennis’s arms, wrapping suddenly tight around his wrists and forcing them into the bed above his head. Dennis gave a small, helpless noise, body jerking underneath him. When Mac released his arms, though, Dennis didn’t move them. Mac trailed soft touches down to his shoulders, pleased, and he leaned in to press a kiss at the knob of his spine.

“All talk, huh?” He knew Dennis could feel the smirk curling his mouth where it was still against his back.

“You don’t—” Dennis paused, swallowing compulsively. Already, he sounded a little lost. “You don’t have anything better than that…Sure, you can move me around, but that’s just ‘cause I…You can’t hold me.”

To prove this, Dennis reached back behind him until his fingers caught on Mac’s thighs. Mac spread them out a little further on instinct; Dennis chuckled, and he made a move like he intended to roll back over. Mac grabbed his wrists again and pressed them into the bed, harder than before, and Dennis shuddered and let out a little, “ _Ah_.”

Mac leaned in until his lips were brushing Dennis’s ear. His fingers tightened around his wrists, flexing.

“If you move these,” he breathed, “I will get my belt up off the floor and strap you to the headboard.”

Dennis was breathing louder than before. His body shuddered again, arching back against Mac and then rocking down — presumably to rub his cock on the mattress below him, although Mac couldn’t say for sure.

“ _Okay_?” Mac hissed, grip tightening again, and Dennis snapped, “Yes, okay! I won’t move my hands. _Asshole_.”

Mac smiled, all smugness. “Good.”

He patted at Dennis side briefly and then shuffled back on his knees, shifting further down his body. Pushing Dennis’s legs apart with both hands, he kneeled between them, sitting back on his heels as he contemplated Dennis spread out before him.

He just sat there, looking, for so long that Dennis jerked as though resisting invisible holds. Between his teeth, Dennis ground out, “Did you plan on moving sometime soon, you son of a bitch?”

Mac barely thought about it for a second before he lashed out and brought the back of his hand down, hard, against Dennis’s ass. Dennis jerked forward with another breathless noise; he moved back and forth, his hips restless and a sound like a whine crawling out of his throat. Mac watched him, suddenly nervous. He licked his lips.

“Uh — Was that okay?” he whispered.

Dennis turned his head as much as he could from his position to glare.

“I told you I’d tell if it wasn’t,” he hissed back.

Mac nodded jerkily, swallowing as he thought through his next move. With a sigh, Dennis pressed his face back into the pillow beneath him. His hands twitched near the headboard, but they otherwise stayed put. Mac pet down Dennis’s side, soothing and slow. He rubbed against his hip for a long moment. Finally Dennis lost his patience.

“Are you gonna c—” he asked, voice muffled by the bed, and he quickly broke off into another low, guttural sound when Mac hit him hard on his ass again, hips twitching. Mac watched, with no small degree of satisfaction, when Dennis forcibly stilled himself again.

“That doesn’t prove shit,” Dennis said after a long silence. “Anyone can hit me. That doesn’t require any muscle, it’s just speed, and distance—”

Mac dug his fingers into the meat of Dennis’s ass and squeezed — for just a couple of seconds before he started kneading his asscheeks in his hands, the way that had Dennis breaking off to groan and rolling his hips back against his touch. Mac laughed, breathily, and ducked to press his lips back against Dennis’s spine. Despite being the most stubborn son of a bitch Mac knew, sometimes Dennis was so easy.

Mac mouthed at the skin beneath him, not harshly and not marking it — then one of his fingers slipped, brushing a little further into the crease of his ass, Dennis mumbled out his name. Mac grinned.

He pulled back and tugged on Dennis’s hips, pulling them up off the bed so he couldn’t rub his cock down on it; Dennis turned his face to the side to free his mouth to talk.

“That all you’ve got?” Dennis goaded. “That’s nothing. Anyone can just touch me, you’re not even really doing anything, come on — That’s not skill, that’s not _strength_ —”

Mac made a low, offended noise, right from the base of the throat. He tilted Dennis’s hips up further, one hand on his waist to angle him and the other buried in his hair, the strands tugging when Dennis’s back arched to go where Mac pulled him. Mac dragged his fingernails down Dennis’s back in a slow trail when he reached to grab his ass again, gripping hard and roughly spreading him open. Dennis let out a breathless noise that wasn’t quite a sigh, pressing back into him, rolling his ass back to rub up on him. Mac shuffled back down the bed so they weren’t touching anymore, pushing Dennis back down as he hunkered down on his stomach between Dennis’s legs. He squeezed his ass again.

Dennis sounded like his breath itself was hiccupping, but still — Mac had to give him points for trying.

“Pussy,” Dennis breathed.

Mac dragged his teeth down the soft, pale curve of Dennis’s ass. Dennis shivered, fingers twitching on the pillows.

Mac was messy with it when he leaned down and pressed his tongue against Dennis’s hole, letting him adjust to the shock of it for just a second before he started up with sharp, quick licks. Dennis gave a harsh little gasp and pressed back on Mac’s face, hips rolling in abortive little motions. Mac pulled him apart farther, flattening his tongue to get at him with longer, wider, smoother strokes of it. He knew Dennis — he was greedy — he liked the most he could get as fast as he could have it. Mac tongued at him light and teasing for a long few minutes before slowly easing his tongue inside him, soaking up how Dennis moaned loose and easy for him.

“Fuck yes. Fuck yeah,” Dennis panted. “I’m — Can I — My hands — ?”

Mac pulled out and away from him with a loud sound, and he kissed (almost chastely, in comparison) where the curve of his ass met the back of his thigh.

“Yeah,” said Mac. “One of them. Go ahead.”

With a low sound, Dennis reached back and slipped his fingers into Mac’s hair. Mac leaned back in as soon as Dennis had a good grip and put his tongue back on him, licking fast and unrelenting. Dennis pulled him in closer, and Mac went in with enthusiasm. He liked when Dennis’s thighs shook; he liked when Dennis’s knees shifted even further apart like he couldn’t get Mac’s tongue fast or deep enough inside of him. He liked when Dennis moaned his name out on a shivering breath when he pulled back to suck hard at the rim of him, quickly shifting his tongue over his hole as soon as the pressure was gone. He liked when Dennis started to shake, and when he arched his ass back against Mac’s mouth. He didn’t say a lot, but it was easy to tell when Mac was doing a good job anyway, and he ate the unspoken praise up like gold or liquor or Dennis’s attention.

Dennis had license, now, to move one of his arms and he was immediately abusive of the power. He pulled so hard on Mac’s hair that he could feel his scalp start to ache; he messed with the pillows so much that half of them got flung off the side of the bed; he pulled the sheets in between his fists until they were pulled off the corners and bunched. All the time he let out breathless whines, pretty little sighs that were just shy of Mac’s name.

Mac rolled his tongue inside him, pulled back to lick a long line up from behind his balls all the way up to his hole. He paused, shifting a little on to his knees, and groped around with the hand not still pulling Dennis’s ass apart until he found Dennis’s fist where it was clutching tightly at the sheets. Mac tapped on the back of his hand.

“Stop that,” he said firmly. “Back above your head.”

“What?” Dennis asked. He sounded breathless, and genuinely lost. “Why?”

“Because I said so,” Mac said sharply.

Dennis just lay there, breathing hard, for a couple of seconds. He certainly didn’t move like Mac had demanded — and Mac, bored of waiting, sat up suddenly and caught his wandering hand in a vice grip.

“Dennis,” he sighed, leaning down to rest his forehead against the middle of Dennis’s back, both damp with sweat. “Dennis.”

Dennis’s breathing picked up slightly, and he said, “What?”

Mac pressed a swift kiss against the top of his spine before wrenching his arm up suddenly, pinning it up near the other. Dennis gasped and jerked as he was pulled around, but he didn’t resist at all. Much softer, Mac pressed his wrist back into the bed, stroking his fingers over the back of his hand.

Dennis was tense, all his body frozen beneath Mac; ignoring this, Mac leaned down until his lips brushed the back of his neck. He kissed him softly just below his hairline, lips moving deft but not dirty. He pressed them to the top of Dennis’s back, to the dip of his shoulder, to the side of his neck. Mac closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the both of them breathing, hard and out of sync.

“Turn around,” Mac sighed against his skin.

Dennis fidgeted beneath him, but he didn’t do what Mac asked. Rearing back with a glare, Mac encircled both his wrists in a vice grip and squeezed.

“Turn around,” he said again, sharper this time. He really fucking hated it when Dennis didn’t listen to him.

He loosened his grip just enough that Dennis could turn over. Mac smoothed his hand down one of Dennis’s arms, running his fingers lightly over his chest and watching Dennis’s twitch and squirm when he brushed against his sensitive spots. He was so intent on remaining stoic, but he always gave himself away in the little things, those little twitches that he couldn’t help.

Mac ducked to press a messy kiss against his mouth, pulling back just as Dennis started to get into it. Dennis glared at him right up until Mac shifted back down the bed and pulled Dennis’s thighs over his shoulders as he leaned back over, and Dennis rocked up against his face immediately when Mac got his mouth back on him.

Mac was pretty sure he could have gone down on him for hours. After awhile Dennis was completely unable to hold back all the little noises escaping him, and he was half-whining nonstop while Mac licked at him relentlessly. Dennis kept thrusting down against his face, thighs shivering like they did when he was about to cum, and Mac kept reaching down underneath him to squeeze his own cock in his hand; he always sucked extra hard at Dennis when he did that, or pressed his tongue inside him deeper than normal. Dennis rocked back into him, groaning.

“Let me cum,” he panted, jerking his hips up vainly toward nothing. “Mac—”

“I’m not done with you,” Mac said sharply, pulling back just far enough to talk. Almost instantly, Dennis’s hips stuttered up toward his face, and Mac paused long enough to spread him open and lick a long, firm line back over his hole. He slapped faintly at the side his ass. “Hey, stop that. Dennis, don’t you dare cum yet.”

Dennis pressed his head down into the mattress harder, but he said nothing. Mac grabbed his hips and yanked them the air.

“Stop it,” he said again, smacking him harder, and Dennis shivered faintly underneath him and groaned again. “Dennis, I’ll get something to stop you cumming if you don’t stop.”

Dennis craned his neck up to glare.

“Can’t handle me on your own?” he taunted. He still had his hips tipped up, but he was shaking.

Mac slapped at the backs of his thighs, and he pulled himself off the bed to go rummaging around through the bedside drawers. In fairness, he’d warned him.

“I told you,” he said exasperatedly, climbing back between his legs. “If you don’t stop—”

Dennis moaned, jerking into Mac’s touch initially when he wrapped his fingers loosely around his dick. Mac buried his face between Dennis’s legs, keeping up what he was doing as he slipped the cockring he’d found over him. Dennis made a confused sound, jerking up toward him.

“What—”

“I told you,” said Mac, leaned up to bite and then press his lips against Dennis’s hipbone, “to shut up and stay good. If you couldn’t, I was gonna make you.”

“You thought this was the way to do it?” Dennis panted. He was still twitching against the sheets, and Mac rolled his eyes. Hesitating, Dennis moved his hands down away from the headboard to run them through Mac’s hair. When Mac didn’t snap at him for it, he got bolder, tugging just how Mac liked it. “I don’t need to get babysat by a fucking piece of metal.”

Mac spread his thighs again with his hands.

“Then prove it to me, dude,” he murmured, and before Dennis could say anything else, Mac leaned in to press his mouth against him again.

Dennis either chose to ignore that or just couldn’t help himself, it was hard to tell. His hands were moving again, twisting into Mac’s hair and yanking harder on him. Mac barely repressed leaning up to grin at him.

“I — but I want—”

“I know,” said Mac, kitten-licking at him between words.

Dennis swallowed hard. “All glamor muscle—”

He broke off in a moan when Mac swirled his tongue in a circle around his hole and then pulled him back in close on a breath to thrust it inside him again. When he pulled back to breathe, kissing open-mouthed at his open thighs wet and harsh, he pressed his index finger against his ass and teased at him, not quite pressing inside but keeping him on the edge with it anyway.

“God, _fucking_ damn it,” Dennis groaned, rocking his ass up toward Mac’s mouth. “Fuck, yeah, baby…You’re so fucking good on me, you’re so fucking good to me, you’re fucking gorgeous. Your fucking _mouth_ , baby, you — I’m—”

His throat was working, helpless as he mouthed more praise, soundlessly. Mac licked a thin stripe up his inner thigh and then dug his teeth into it. He glanced up at Dennis’s body shifting around on the bed.

“Mac, _please_ , God.”

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Mac breathed, kissing right up against where his thigh met the join of his hip. “Yeah, you look so good like this.”

Dennis tugged at his hair again. He was making so many pretty little noises that he didn’t even acknowledge, shit that normally would have made his cheeks turn red but which, in the heat of the moment today, just made him breathe out harder and whisper _babe_. Mac flattened his tongue and worked Dennis over as much as he could, until Dennis’s thighs were shaking nonstop and he was moaning Mac’s name over and over again, so loud that Mac was starting to think he’d have to make him something with honey in the morning just to soothe his throat.

“Come here,” said Mac, licking once more over his hole in a long stripe and then sitting up onto his knees. “Roll over.”

Dennis flipped onto his stomach again, failing to repress a little shudder. Mac waited just long enough for Dennis to tilt his hips up before he sucked his index finger into his mouth, letting his spit run over it for a long few seconds before he flicked it against Dennis’s hole and pressed it in hard. Dennis groaned, sounding halfway uncomfortable; Mac started to flex his finger while he reached over into the bedside drawer to get the lube, and he spilled it over Dennis’s ass and his hand to ease the slide on the next thrust in.

“Hey, honey…I fucking _love_ how you take me,” said Mac. He smoothed his hand through Dennis’s hair lightly, just once before he gripped it hard and pulled his head back. Dennis let out a harsh exhale. Mac pressed his finger in a little harder, and after a moment, thrust a second one in next to it and started to finger him in earnest. “You look so fucking good like this, you’re so fucking good.”

Mac pressed his free hand down into the small of Dennis’s back, forcing him into the bed while he worked his fingers inside him. He pressed in deeper, liking the way Dennis twisted his body toward him at the same time as he writhed helplessly at his touch.

“Fuck me,” Dennis breathed. “Don’t dick me around this time, just—”

“You’re not really in any position to be demanding shit from me right now,” Mac pointed out lightly. He pressed a third finger in between the first two, curling them inside him in a way that had Dennis’s thighs tensing up and his back arching to get closer to him.

“Mac, come on—”

His cheeks were flushed bright red, eyes closed like he was trying to pretend the words were coming out of somebody else’s mouth. Mac grinned.

“Okay…okay,” he murmured finally, easing his fingers out of him. For all of his complaining for Mac to go faster, Dennis rocked backward like he wanted more as Mac pulled away from him. “Gimme a sec.”

Even though he was hard enough without it, Mac swiped up some of the lube glistening on Dennis’s inner thighs and wrapped a hand around himself. He jerked his cock a few times, getting himself good and slicked up before easing himself down between Dennis’s thighs and lining up — and Dennis was reaching back, scrambling over Mac’s sides, his hips, his arms until he found one of his hands and squeezed.

“I’ve got you,” Mac grunted out. He shook out of Dennis’s grip to anchor his hands on Dennis’s waist instead; and Dennis’s fist bunched in the sheets again, letting out a long, harsh exhale as Mac pushed inside him. As Mac started to rock up to a faster rhythm, he scratched his nails down Dennis’s back hard and said, “Put your hands back. Please.”

It took him another few thrusts before he slowed down enough for Dennis to seem to hear him, but with a low groan he eventually shoved both his hands underneath the pillow he was lying on and clutched loosely at it as he let Mac’s hips work, slamming up against him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dennis breathed, but then, “Is that...all you’ve…got?”

Mac stilled, stuttering for a moment before getting back into it even harder.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Dennis had the gall to turn his face to the side, eyes closed but still managing to spread into a loose, lazy smirk.

“I can barely — feel it,” Dennis panted. “Is it even…” He took a second to break off, moaning lowly when Mac pressed all the way inside him and circled his hips how Dennis liked it. Dennis coughed, and their bodies shook together. “…Is it even in yet?”

“Hey—!” Mac paused in shock, gaping down at the back of his head. “I…You…Bitch!”

Without thinking, he reached up and grabbed a thick handful of Dennis’s hair right as he started fucking him again, hard and fast. Dennis let out a groan, half swallowed by laughter as the bed began to rock.

“Shut…the fuck… _up_ ,” Mac gritted out, and he yanked Dennis’s hair hard, so that his head jerked back and he said, “ _Ah!_ ”

Dennis pressed back on his hands, lifting himself a little off the mattress, but Mac anchored a hand in between his shoulder blades and pressed down until he collapsed back onto his stomach.

“Just lay there and take it, baby,” he murmured, tugging on his roots again. “Yeah, fuck, you look sexy. You’re so handsome like this—”

“ _Mac_.” His hands twitched beneath the pillow. Almost hesitantly, he reached back and scratched at Mac’s thigh. “Please, fuck—”

His eyes bunched shut tighter. Mac hefted him up by the waist until he was angled just right — he knew exactly how he liked it — and pressed back in deep, until Dennis was clawing at him instead. He pulled Mac in with grasping fingers, guiding him into a new pace, and Mac rocked into him with the direction of his searching hand so it was just how he liked it.

“Yeah?” Mac breathed. “Yeah? You like that?”

Dennis ground his hips back, searching.

“This is,” Dennis gasped, “the worst…sex I’ve ever had. I don’t even—”

“Alright, alright. Enough,” Mac snapped, and his hips stilled. Dennis peeked an eye open up at him, that grin still on his mouth. “Come here.”

His fingers slipped on Mac’s thigh when he eased out of him. Mac grabbed his hand and pressed it down, away from him, until his fingers clenched in the sheets again instead. He breathed hard, waiting. Mac rubbed at Dennis’s hips as he stroked over them — once, twice — before he grasped them more firmly and tossed him over onto his back.

“I’ll fucking show you rough, asshole,” he said, pressing back between Dennis’s legs. Dennis’s thighs fell open just for him, even as he smirked up at him and ghosted the back of his hands across Mac’s cheeks. Mac grabbed tightly at his hair, pulling hard. Dennis just laughed, squeezing Mac between his knees and arching up to kiss him.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, nose nudging Mac’s, thumbs tracing circles against the back of his neck. “I like you even though the sex is bad.”

Mac grimaced.

“Man, shut the fuck up.”

Dennis was giggling even as Mac pulled away from him, up out of his arms. His arms flopped back down against the bed, but when Mac spread his thighs out, pressing them down too, he quickly bit his lip and reached up to grab at the pillows on either side of his head.

“Yeah, come on,” Dennis breathed, eyes flickering open to catch a glimpse of the determined look on Mac’s face. “Show me what you’re made of, big boy.”

His eyes jumped between both of Mac’s, waiting. His next laugh melted easily into Mac’s mouth when he darted up to catch him in a long, open-mouthed kiss, and Mac grabbed at his hair again, massaging gently while Dennis licked firmly into his mouth and rolled his tongue along the roof of it.

Dennis’s palm smoothed down his back, his other groping down between Mac’s legs.

“Come on,” he mumbled against his mouth, in between kissing him more, “come on, you goddamn—”

He bit down on the edge of Mac’s jaw as his hand closed around his dick. Mac groaned as Dennis started to jerk him off, face tucking into the side of his neck and his hips beginning to roll, bumping up into the hot circle of his fist. He mouthed at the side of Dennis’s throat, not quite kissing, and sucked skin in between his teeth as he lost himself in the soft gasps he could hear coming hard and fast next to his ear. Dennis paused, fumbling to readjust his grip on his cock, and the brief moment of respite gave him enough clarity of mind to reach down and knock Dennis’s hand out of the way.

“What’s the matter?” Dennis taunted, even as his nails dug into Mac’s shoulder blades when Mac began sucking on his throat again, harder than before. He was sure to leave a healthy bruise. Dennis’s head arched back, giving him more space to put his mouth. “Oh, shit — What’s the matter, you dickless motherfucker? Can’t finish the job all of a sudden?”

Mac pulled back to glare. He twisted Dennis’s wrists together in one hand and pressed them back above his head, and with his other he reached down between them to line himself back up against his hole and press smoothly back inside of him. Dennis gasped, legs coming up all at once to cross clumsily around his waist.

“Fuck. Fuck. Shit, right there—”

He was chanting again as Mac started pounding into him, all at once and unrelenting. When Mac released his arms so he could balance himself better, both hands flat on the bed, Dennis kept his own twisted up near the headboard. Maybe the first good thing he’d done all day.

“You’ve got way too much mouth on you,” Mac complained. “Any more lip and you’re starting to make me think I should’ve gagged you.”

Dennis just laughed, eyes closed and face tipped up toward the ceiling. A faint blush had settled over his cheeks like dust, and Mac leaned down to flick his tongue lightly against it before darting down to catch his lips.

“You don’t have the balls,” Dennis breathed when Mac pulled away, looking completely and entirely happy. “You like kissing too much.”

Mac frowned. A big part of him wanted to point out that Dennis liked kissing him, too, could and had spent hours just making out with him without either of them taking things further.

“I’ll show you one day,” he said instead.

With that he pulled Dennis around until he was hitting inside him just right again, and the minor argument dissolved into a flurry of Dennis’s moans and soft praises, and him reaching up to tug on Mac’s hair.

“Please, please, please,” he chanted. “Finish it, make me cum, I fucking love it when you make me cum.”

Mac’s fingers crept up his chest. Dennis was at his most sexy just like this and Mac knew exactly what would finish him off, too. But first—

“Say it,” Mac ground out.

Dennis was breathing almost too hard to get anything out, but eventually he managed, “Say what?”

“Come on, man,” Mac complained, “you know what. Say it!”

Somehow — impossibly — another smirk curled up Dennis’s mouth.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, man,” he said. “All I see is some weak little bitch who I’m letting hold me down — Who I’m _allowing_ to—”

Mac threaded his fingers through Dennis’s hair and pulled his head, hard, to the side. At the same time he leaned down and bit hard into the side of his neck, and he fucked up hard between his legs to grind long and hard inside him right where Dennis wanted him.

“Fuck, fuck! Okay, okay,” Dennis gasped, “I take it back, you’re — You work out, I know you work out. You’re so strong, baby, you look so sexy…I don’t know how I keep my hands off you all the time, please, baby. I know, of course I know—”

Mac smiled into the curve of his neck.

“Fuck, yeah,” he breathed.

He reached down blindly, his lips still moving against his throat, and scrambled to get the ring off his cock. Dennis made it a little harder because he wouldn’t stop arching his back up, trying to rub up against Mac’s abs, but Mac pressed a hand against his chest and pushed him down onto the bed as he worked it off. He only paused to lick at his hand before he reached back down to wrap around Dennis’s cock and began to stroke at him, fast and tight — he knew exactly how Dennis liked it, the fastest way to make him scream. Sure enough, Dennis was quickly scrabbling at his back again, instructions to keep his arms still forgotten as he rocked up into Mac’s fist with breathy gasps and arched to get Mac deeper inside him.

“Mac — Mac — _Mac_ —”

He leaned down to smear his mouth across Dennis’s, long enough for Dennis to fold his arms around Mac’s neck, before Mac leaned back away from him and slid his hand off his cock and up his chest. His palm brushed Dennis’s collarbone. Dennis jerked so hard against him that he was nearly convulsing.

His eyes flickered open, searching frantically until they found Mac’s. He felt it when Dennis swallowed hard, gaze stuck on Mac’s, because his palm brushed his throat.

“Do you…?” Mac cleared his throat. “I’m gonna…”

He trailed off. His eyes huge, Dennis nodded, small and jerky.

Mac had all but stilled inside of him, but now he quickly picked his rhythm back — he couldn’t help it, the wave of want that crashed over him — until Dennis was groaning, quiet and needy, mouth twisting vulnerably.

“Sit up a little. Sit up,” Mac breathed, struggling to still his hips.

Dennis scrambled further up until he was more propped on the pillows, groaning when the movement jostled Mac inside of him even though he had stopped moving as much as he could. Once he was settled, Mac leveraged himself on the bed and pushed all the way back into him. At the same time Mac spread his hand out across Dennis’s throat and pressed down.

One of Dennis’s hands tightened on his back, and the other writhed between their bodies to wrap around his cock. He stripped it fast, tight as he arched both neck and back up toward Mac’s body.

Dennis choked audibly, bitten-off, breathless, and gorgeous. He scrambled to grab at Mac everywhere he could reach, catching on nothing and always searching. Mac squeezed him more constricting around the throat. Dennis’s free hand paused its desperate petting as his eyes rolled up, and his mouth opened in a soundless cry when he came hard between them.

His whole body jerked, ass clenching around Mac’s cock and drawing a long moan out of him as he bent double, practically falling on top of him in a desperate move to get his mouth back onto Dennis’s. Mac’s hand slipped off his throat, skimming along Dennis’s chest instead, just touching. Light and airy. As soon as his airway was free Dennis was gasping, blood rushing out of his face and his body limp.

Dennis didn’t kiss him back for a few seconds as he came down, just breathing hard against Mac’s unyielding mouth. But at last he came back to himself enough to twist desperately up into the kiss, and Mac sighed, parting his lips just far enough for Dennis to sink his teeth into one.

“Fuck,” Dennis was panting, “ _fuck_ ,” and his fingers found their way back into Mac’s sweaty hair and scrunched it up. His other hand reached down far enough to grab his ass and squeeze, encouraging him to keep going, fingers slipping down into his crack and making Mac moan softly, tiredly, against his lips.

“Yeah, c’mon beautiful,” Dennis breathed. His legs had fallen from around Mac’s back but he dug his heel into the back of Mac’s thigh, foot slipping on the slick sheen covering Mac’s entire body. “Keep going, come on, I love watching you come undone—”

Mac ducked his face into the dark safety of Dennis’s throat and forewent any real pace, forgot about touching him or kissing him and just focused on the brilliant points of contact already between them as he fucked him hard, his attention pinpointing on the grunts falling from Dennis’s mouth between all the soft encouragement. Dennis’s knee hitched up, locking him in tighter between his legs, and he tilted Mac’s face up with both hands to kiss him again when Mac’s hips started to stutter violently. Mac thrust inside him one last time in a long stroke and came too.

There was nothing except for Dennis beneath him, rubbing his back, and his own intense pleasure eking out of him.

Mac came back to himself slowly: First he noticed Dennis tracking gentle kisses all over his face, then he realized that he had collapsed right on top of him. He peeled their sweaty chests apart carefully, still winded, and more exhausted than ever. Dennis clutched at him as Mac pulled out and rolled off of him, fingers digging in deep to his arm. Mac turned back over toward him and shuffled close, aligning himself up against Dennis’s side.

He caught Dennis’s hand in his and said nothing for a long time while their breathing evened out and the air around them cooled. Dennis sparked up a cigarette at some point, but he let Mac keep playing with his fingers, lying with his cheek nudging Dennis’s chest.

The room was still warm, but his body was beginning to cool. The smell of Dennis’s cigarette was oddly comforting — if not nice in and of itself, then it was at least familiar. The harsh and unpleasant scent of home. The natural and familiar progression of Dennis lighting up right next to him, mingling with the smell of their sweat and sex in the air around them.

Eventually Mac sighed.

“Dennis?” he asked, nudging his chin up to look at him.

Dennis glanced at him, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah?”

“You know I could benchpress you, right?” he asked. “Like, a billion times? You weren’t just saying that to turn me on, right? I could benchpress you all day, and I bet you couldn’t even lift me once.”

Dennis rolled his eyes. Mac was beginning to worry his lower lip in his teeth when Dennis stubbed out his cigarette and shimmied down the bed until they were face to face. He opened his mouth to ask him again. Dennis cupped his cheeks in his hands and darted in to catch him in a warm, and very distracting, kiss.

Mac forgot his question as he wrapped his arm around Dennis’s back and rolled them over, pulling Dennis down to him. This was natural and familiar, too.


	4. Charlie and Dee Find Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST RIMJOB I SWEAR

Mac let him get maybe three steps through the apartment door before he shoved him so hard in the back that Dennis went stumbling forward. He caught himself on the corner of the hallway wall and just stood there for a moment, pitched over and blinking in confusion at the floor, before slowly turning back around toward Mac.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” he demanded.

He threw himself forward, arms out like he was going to shove Mac right back, but Mac caught his wrists in a vice-grip and yanked his arms apart before they had a chance to make contact with his chest. Dennis tripped to a halt, caught off guard once again, pulled up short right in front of him. He tugged uselessly to get his hands free, but Mac held on tighter.

“Seriously, Dennis? Showing that video in front of everyone?”

Mac scowled at him, but Dennis’s face stayed blank as though Mac was just complaining about stealing the blankets. With a disgruntled lovechild of a sigh and a scoff, Mac pushed him away.

Dennis stopped looking ready to charge him as understanding washed over him, and then he straightened up. He played around with one of his sleeves, ostensibly cuffing it for the usual reasons, but Mac knew what Dennis looked like when he was only acting nonchalant, part of some game or whatever bullshit he’d come up with now.

“What the hell, man?” Mac pressed when he still said nothing. “Everyone thought that looked like — that I was — well, you know what it looked like! But we didn’t—”

“Oh, what?” Dennis’s tone was sharp but his eyes were gleaming when he looked Mac in the eye, his mouth twisting up into a sick smile. “You didn’t fuck Trevor? Sure looked like you did, man. And goddamn, were you into it.”

The last part came out softer, breathier; Mac stood there, his own breathing hard and uneven. Dennis just looked at him, eyes tracking up and down his body, letting this settle.

“I didn’t fuck him,” Mac bit out, stilted.

“No?” he asked. “Well, whether that’s true or not doesn’t matter. You wanted to, right?”

“What?”

“You wanted to sleep with him,” Dennis said slowly, as though Mac were very stupid.

Mac just glared at him. After a minute, he advanced on him again. Dennis didn’t fight him off as Mac shoved him backwards, over and over, slowly backing them up into the living room. If anything he seemed to enjoy it, egging him on, grin spreading further the more that Mac pushed him.

“This isn’t a _game_ ,” said Mac, pushing him roughly one last time so Dennis collapsed on the couch, arms and legs both spread. “This isn’t — Stop looking at me like that! This isn’t one of those times where you act better than me and push me around so I’ll, like, spank you or something later! You fucking accused me of — all _that_ — and in front of everyone!”

Dennis’s smile faded. He pushed himself up on the couch, gaining composure the taller he sat.

“Don’t have a goddamn aneurysm,” Dennis snapped. “It’s not like I suggested anything that you weren’t already—”

But Mac was done listening to him. He climbed over Dennis on the couch, curving over him to kiss him hard. Dennis was smiling when he pulled back; Mac clenched the collar of Dennis’s shirt into his fists, yanking him up so Mac could bend to tuck his face into his neck and start biting down roughly the first places his mouth landed.

“Thought this wasn’t one of those times I pushed you around?” Dennis breathed.

“Does it look like we’re on your terms?”

Mac pulled back to look him in the eye. Dennis arched an eyebrow, blinking slowly back at him.

“No, it doesn’t,” he said at last.

But he was still watching Mac like there was something there that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Mac had no interest in giving him time to parse it out — more likely than not, he would just crumple it up and use it as one more weapon to lash out at Mac with.

“Fuck you,” Mac said. He clamored out of his lap and up to his feet, glaring down at him. “Whatever you think this is, it’s not.”

He shifted, ready to turn away and go into his room, either to sleep or just lay staring at his ceiling for a very long time. But before he could disappear, Dennis got up.

He came forward the more Mac stepped back: a slow and poorly choreographed dance back toward Mac’s bedroom. Mac didn’t stop him, no real idea what he was doing — just teasing him, probably, trying to make Mac jump or yell or slap him so he could retaliate hard. Mac just kept his gaze steady on Dennis’s face and waited for the moment when he’d drop it and leave him alone. But Dennis just kept advancing, and then they were through the door, and his hands were on Mac’s shoulders.

Things had gotten off the rails somewhere. Mac was supposed to be getting what he wanted but Dennis’s smug expression made _him_ seem like the one who had won, when he pushed Mac down on the edge of the bed and got to his knees. Dennis arched an eyebrow, gaze steady on Mac’s face; Mac leaned back on his palms, breathing in deep and looking up at the ceiling. He felt Dennis’s fingers fumbling to undo his pants and he didn’t stop him, not sure exactly what he wanted but figuring that a blowjob never made a night worse.

Dennis dug his nails into the tops of Mac’s thighs and Mac swayed, looking down at him on a sharp inhale. Dennis’s forehead was pinched. He couldn’t have been any clearer: _Pay attention to me_.

Mac breathed in, steadily, through his nose. He thumbed across Dennis’s cheek, across his chin, ran the pad of his finger over his lower lip. Back and forth in a slow, hypnotic rhythm. Dennis’s mouth parted beneath his finger, eyes wide and pupils blown. He looked nice, Mac thought detachedly. Dennis looked nice on his knees with red high up on his cheeks, not exactly a blush.

“Get up,” Mac said evenly.

He half expected Dennis to protest, or at least to try and push Mac’s buttons and lure him back into the promise of getting head. But maybe he sensed that it wasn’t the day to do it — he only tipped forward to press a big, open-mouthed kiss to Mac’s inner thigh and then he levered himself up.

They both got undressed, side by side at the foot of the bed, silent and glancing at one another but never touching. When they were bare Dennis stepped forward, his palm gentle but firm against Mac’s cheek, and Mac closed his eyes when he leaned into it briefly.

He laid Dennis down on his back and clamored over him, straddling him around the waist. Dennis grabbed him by the hips, licking his lips.

“What’s your angle here, Mac?” Dennis’s fingers tapped against him, rhythmless and light and quick. His eyes flicked over Mac’s chest and abs and back up to his face. “Not that I’m complaining. Just.” He shrugged a little, jerky. “Well, you know.”

Mac did know, but he didn’t say anything; he just smoothed his palms down Dennis’s chest, eyes following the same path a second behind. His thighs tensed, squeezing Dennis a little tighter between them.

“I was thinking,” he started, then paused. His eyes were stuck on the edge of Dennis’s jaw, little more than a nervous tic. He couldn’t quite seem to look him in the eye. Dennis’s hands rubbed an easy, soothing rhythm over his thighs, and he did relax. “What you said back there, about…how it looked…Well, you said it looked _nice_.”

Mac exhaled shakily as soon as the words were out, unable to expand further. If Dennis asked him to be any clearer than that than they were going to run into some real problems here, because every single other word in Mac’s vocabulary seemed to have taken a vacation down to the recesses of his stomach and were tightly knit together in a neat little ball. Nothing else for it.

Dennis’s gaze was tracing Mac’s face, steady and sure, like he was expecting him to go on. When he seemed to process what Mac was saying, he bit down on his lower lip.

“Oh.” Dennis’s hands spread out over his thighs and kept roaming — first against Mac’s lower back, pushing on him so he leaned toward him, and then down to grab thick handfuls of his ass and tug him closer. Mac moved wherever Dennis pulled him, hands flattening on the bed on either side of his shoulders to keep himself mostly upright. Dennis shifted, propping his head up further on his pillow as a grin curled his mouth. “Well, you _did_ look nice, baby. Like I said, I don’t get to see it often but you looked…well. Goddamn.”

He bit his lip. Dennis’s voice was drawn-out and syrupy, laden thick with honey and dipped low enough to make heat stir in Mac’s gut. Sometimes he thought that Dennis could take him apart with his voice exactly as well as he could with his hands, and right now it felt like every word that fell out of his mouth was reaching straight inside of him and pulling some heavy, unpleasant thing out piece by piece. He swayed closer to Dennis, wanting more.

Dennis kept one hand tight on his ass as the other wandered — to his chest, up his back, skimming up the inside of Mac’s thigh so lightly that he trembled, half-tickled.

“What do you—” Mac shivered, swallowed. Closed his eyes and tried again. “What do you like about it?”

He didn’t realize it but at some point he’d started rocking back on Dennis’s body, mostly just rubbing up on the base of his stomach but brushing back on his dick every now and then too, when it chanced to happen. Dennis curled a small smile at him and brushed his knuckles up between Mac’s legs. Mac gave up a sharp breath and curved closer to him, and with a smirk Dennis wrapped his hand around his cock, letting him thrust into the loose circle of his fist.

“You’re so easy when you’re wanting for it, it’s awesome,” Dennis went on in the same hypnotic tone. “You get all tense and sweaty and… _hot_. Makes me wanna see how long I can take you apart ‘til you break. Makes me wanna go real slow.”

Mac settled a little further back, so he was grinding back on Dennis’s dick every time he pulled back from thrusting into his hand. His breathing was coming a little faster, a little harder.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dennis assured him. He pulled Mac down by the back of his neck until he was close enough to kiss, and Mac thought for a second that they were going to; he went cross-eyed trying to look at his lips. They didn’t. Dennis just brushed his nose across Mac’s cheek until his mouth was angled by his ear, and he could breathe out his next words real slow. “That what you want me to do?”

“No,” Mac said automatically. Dennis pulled away to arch an eyebrow at him. “Or — I don’t know. Maybe.”

Dennis just looked at him for a long moment. Mac bit his lip. Then Dennis sighed, put-upon, and rolled them over until Mac was lying beneath him. Mac’s thighs were still squeezing tight around his waist and Dennis touched one of his knees and leaned to brush the lightest kiss against his mouth.

Almost instantly, Mac curled closer, wrapping his arms around Dennis’s neck and trying to kiss him again. Dennis rubbed circles into his hip with his thumb as he settled down against him, quietly assenting to Mac’s tongue in his mouth.

His gentle touching slowly brought Mac down, until he wasn’t kissing Dennis quite so needy. Mac darted up to brush their mouths together one more time and laid back comfortably on the bed. He smiled lazily up at Dennis, fingers playing with the hair that fell on his neck.

“Maybe it is,” Mac said again, and even he could hear how much more love-drunk he sounded than before. “I could — I could do that.”

Dennis let out a thick noise of distaste.

“This isn’t about what _I_ want,” he said, much more annoyed than Mac felt like the situation really warranted. Mac frowned up at him, fingers stilling in his hair. “Mac, look. I’m down for this but you gotta _say_ something, ‘cause I—”

He stuttered to a halt, frustration stopping his throat. His eyebrows were beginning to converge in the middle, and it was a stupid look on him, Mac thought hazily. Getting so mad, right now.

Dennis swallowed and tried again. “Because, I’m…”

Because this was getting off the rails, Mac surmised. Mac was supposed to be getting what he wanted and that was the fun of the whole bargain for Dennis, too. That the whole game made Mac get bossy and rough with him after they were done pushing and pulling and posturing for the gang. Right.

He tugged Dennis down into a warm, open-mouthed kiss. Dennis just about melted into him, hand flattening out against his chest, and Mac curved an arm around his back and kept him pressed close. Dennis sighed, body squirming against his.

“Tell you what, Dennis.” He pulled away from his mouth to lick a slow line over his throat. Dennis gasped, hips jerking; his cock dragged against Mac’s where he was still positioned between his legs. Mac smiled, lips against his ear. “You’re not gonna go slow. You’re not gonna do anything at all, ‘cause this isn’t about you. You’re gonna lay down and you’re gonna give me what I want and you’re gonna like every goddamn second of it.”

Dennis’s fingers twitched against his chest like they wanted something to yank on. He settled for gripping at Mac’s thighs and digging his fingers in deep, making his legs flatten and spread on the bed.

“And what, exactly,” Dennis breathed, “is it that you want?”

Mac gripped him around the back and turned them over, pinning Dennis by both shoulders. Dennis just blinked at him, eyes wide, pants coming quicker, looking like he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. Mac licked his lips for a second, considering him. He ducked to press a swift kiss to Dennis’s mouth before he sat up again, getting more comfortable where he straddled his waist.

Dennis just stared up at him, open-mouthed, his lips a really pretty shade of red. Mac’s attention stalled on his mouth for a long second, spellbound. Dennis didn’t move as Mac crawled a little further up the bed, and Dennis’s hands touched his thighs and then twitched away. Red tainted his cheeks, and Dennis turned his head to the side, lower lip between his teeth as he looked away.

Mac laughed. He reached back and pressed his fingertips, light and tentative, against Dennis’s palms, drawing his attention back to his face. Dennis’s hands flexed and Mac pulled them up to his waist.

“You said not to do anything,” Dennis murmured.

Mac shifted, edging further up Dennis’s stomach. He spread his hands out across his chest, blunt nails scratching at him, and said nothing.

Dennis let himself touch now that Mac had indicated that he could, smoothing across his hips and moving, hot and nearly ticklish, up the insides of his thighs again. He always liked that, how it made Mac shiver. Had said it to him once before when he tied Mac to his bed and spent minutes touching him everywhere, just to see what would happen.

Now Dennis’s fingers dug around the backs of his legs, inching up his thighs, then onto his ass, and he tugged him closer with a lip dragged between his teeth again — Mac couldn’t decide which was more distracting, the way he felt or the way he looked.

“You okay with this?” Mac asked. He’d scooted nearly as far as Dennis’s neck and now he paused, hips rocking forward a little, powerless against staying entirely still.

“Yeah,” Dennis exhaled. “If that’s what you want — I mean. Yeah. Yeah.”

Mac spread his knees across his face fully. Dennis’s fingers twitched where they lay against the curve at the top of his thighs, and then he groped up further to get a fuller hold on his ass. Mac whined a little, hips rocking again. Back just a little before he got a hold of himself and stopped, trembling.

Dennis tilted his face up with a wicked grin.

“What are you waiting for, Mac?” His voice was low and tantalizing. He flicked his tongue out, barely brushing over the curve of his ass. Mac gasped shallowly and Dennis laughed, but it wasn’t mean, and it wasn’t loud. Sometimes he didn’t think Dennis knew _how_ to not be mean but he pressed a little kiss to the back of Mac’s thigh and at least it felt like he was trying. “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Mac’s hips dipped and stilled again, helplessly. He bit his lip.

“Yeah, but I—” He closed his eyes, taking in a measured breath. “Didn’t wanna…I’m just making sure you were set. Good to go. Whatever.”

Dennis breathed in. His fingers tightened on Mac’s ass and he tugged him backwards, forcing him closer to his face, and Mac rocked along with his grip on a groan. Still, suffocating someone without them saying okay first seemed like bad form. He forced himself to a halt, shaking worse than ever.

But Dennis just tapped his fingers more insistently against Mac’s sides and pulled his ass open a little bit.

“Well,” he murmured, “consider this your green light, then, hot stuff.”

Mac hesitated for the briefest moment. Then on an exhale, he leaned all the way back. He didn’t get as far as his mouth before Dennis leaned up and his tongue met him in the middle.

His mouth was so _warm_ , that’s what Mac’s brain was absurdly stuck on. He rocked closer to him with a moan, and Dennis pressed his tongue out further to get at more of him. He laved long, flat strokes up starting from behind his balls and then just kept going upwards, until he fit his lips around the rim of his hole and sucked hard. Mac jerked suddenly forward the first time he did it, gasping and caught off guard. He heard Dennis huff out the barest bit of laughter for a second before he went back to what he was doing.

“That good?” Dennis breathed after awhile. His nails were doing a number on Mac’s thighs but he couldn’t focus enough on anything but his tongue for it to sting at all. “Want me to do something, or not do something, or—”

“No, no, that’s good. That’s good.”

Mac was panting and he couldn’t help shifting back and then forwards again, looking for — something, it was hard to place what. His end game was usually just to get his dick touched as fast and as much as possible but now he had a thick knot in his stomach telling him that that wouldn’t be half as satisfying as usual.

Dennis seemed to get it, though, and sense whatever it was Mac wanted wildly even though he didn’t know what it was himself. He pulled on Mac’s hips until he gave in and sat back on him on a gasp, and this time when Dennis pushed his tongue up against him, he pressed it all the way inside him. Mac pitched back on a throaty moan, chasing his tongue when he started to pump it back out. Dennis obligingly fucked him slow and filling with it — but when he started to pull out again, Mac moved to release some of his weight from Dennis’s face, half an apology forming on his lips. Before he could go anywhere, Dennis tugged him back close insistently, and _oh_. Mac wasn’t going to pass up on an invitation like that.

“Dennis, _Dennis_.”

Mac started rocking down on him faster now, and Dennis seemed keen to encourage it. He dug his fingers into Mac’s waist every time his body jerked, like he thought Mac was going to pull away, and he was panting when he turned his mouth against the inside of Mac’s thigh so he could breathe, still tilting his face up to bite little bits of the fleshier part of Mac’s ass between his teeth when he did. Mac groaned, thighs spreading out further. He wrapped a hand around his cock and started to tug just as Dennis leaned to get his tongue back inside him.

Mac arched back, hips rolling against Dennis’s face and he was relentless — just kept fucking his tongue in and out of him with long, rolling strokes. A moan worked its way lowly up out of Dennis’s throat as he lapped at Mac’s ass. Mac’s hands twitched, scrabbled for hold of something — the nonexistent headboard, Dennis’s too-short hair, his own thighs. Dennis gave long, slow, full thrusts of his tongue against Mac’s hole and reached to get a grip on his hips and tug him down even closer to him as he pushed back inside him.

“Fuck,” Mac breathed. He moved his hips back again, back and forth, working them against Dennis’s mouth. Dennis moved with him without a word, accommodating for every shift. “God, fuck. Can you — I want—”

But he couldn’t seem to finish the sentence, and it didn’t seem to matter. Dennis dug his fingers into Mac’s waist and pushed, pulled, back and forth as he thrust Mac back on his face. Mac moved, blind and stupid with lust, wherever Dennis directed him.

Dennis traced a slow path up his crack, tongue circling his hole for a few, long passes before he leaned up to bite hard at the swell of his ass. He tilted his chin back up, angling to get back inside him, right as Mac pitched forward on a gasp. His hips thrust back with the force of it and Dennis’s lips were already meeting his rim again before Mac could catch his breath. Dennis just mouthed against him for a long moment before his tongue was back, smooth and long and talented, slipping inside him and back out.

Mac’s hips jerked back instinctively, chasing the heat of his mouth. Dennis pulled hard on the sides of his waist, pulled Mac closer toward him, and pulled his tongue out to instead suck hard on his ass; Mac gasped, whined, pressed back on him. He was fully sitting on his face by now, all of his weight pressing down and every pretense of holding back long gone.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mac panted, hips still working against his mouth. Dennis shoved at him and he sat up a little, giving him more room to work with. “Dennis. God, yeah. You’re…good at that. You are.”

Dennis leaned away from him, laughing softly. He was only smirking a little when he leaned his chin back up and licked smoothly over his hole.

“I know,” he breathed.

He tugged Mac back to him and Mac sat down, keening. He didn’t want to deprive him of too much air but it was hard when Dennis kept pulling on him like that, practically begging for it. Although honestly, Mac reasoned, Dennis would probably shove him off when he wanted to breathe, so he didn’t feel too bad. As it was, Dennis just rolled his tongue against him again.

“Hey,” said Dennis, poking him in the side. He realized his hips had stopped moving. “What do you feel like doing?”

“Wanna—” Mac swallowed hard. The words didn’t want to come out of his throat. He kept thrusting back on Dennis’s mouth instead, until Dennis pulled his tongue out and stopped licking him. Mac flicked him on the shoulder, but Dennis only turned to swipe a soft lick up his inner thigh instead. “I want you to keep doing that. It…felt good.”

“Okay.”

Dennis leaned up to bite roughly at his ass again — he was going to leave bruises if he kept doing that, Mac just knew it. What an asshole — only to let the skin go on a gasp and spread him open again. Two of his fingers teased at Mac instead. No lube, no spit, no anything. Just the bare promise of him, and Mac shivered hard, a breathless noise falling from his lips.

He reached down to push Dennis’s hands away and Dennis almost immediately put them back on his body, running down his sides until they got to his ass again. He spread Mac open again so he could jerk his face up and lick swift and silent over his hole. Mac inhaled sharply, rocking back on him immediately. He could feel Dennis smiling and he reached down to grab a handful of his hair, tugging. Dennis gave a quiet, tender laugh. After a moment, when Dennis was done gulping in air, Mac used the same grip to press him back in between his cheeks.

“Okay, okay,” Dennis mumbled. “I’m going.”

More tentatively, his tongue darted out. It was soft and barely there, the least present of touches he’d given yet. Mac tightened his clutch on his hair.

“ _Dennis_. Come on.”

“Sheesh, relax, Mac. I know I’m good but it can’t be _that_ good.”

Mac gritted his teeth, jaw working.

“Fine,” he said at last on an exhale. “If you don’t wanna then I — whatever. Let’s just do something else.”

He moved to climb off his face but Dennis scrabbled to get a grip on him again. His fingers caught on the ridge of his hips but Mac had already slung his knee back over him and he rolled onto his side, facing him. Dennis inched up the bed so their faces were more aligned, palm sliding over Mac’s cheek and their noses bumping.

His cheeks were pink and he had spit on his chin, but his mouth looked so pretty all red from the press of Mac’s body on it. Even when it was dutifully schooled to stop from laughing at him — Mac knew exactly what that looked like and it wasn’t going to work. It wasn’t. No matter how cute Dennis looked up close.

“Relax,” Dennis breathed again. “I was just teasing you. If you wanna keep going—”

“I _don’t_ ,” Mac said stubbornly. “Let me jerk you off or something.”

Dennis rolled his eyes. His free hand tugged on one of Mac’s arms, tensed willfully, and Mac released some of its stubborn stiffness but didn’t give in. Dennis leaned in and pressed a little kiss against his bottom lip; Mac didn’t respond for a second until Dennis leaned up further, lips slotting together properly, and parted his lips to deepen it. Mac grabbed instinctively for him, touching his ribs, and kissed back. It was hard not to when Dennis kissed him like that.

“Well, I wanna keep doing it,” Dennis murmured, his mouth now tracking down Mac’s jaw. “I wanna keep eating you out. ‘Cause I meant it — you get all twitchy and hot and loud. Fucking… _sexy_. Like it when you say my name like you don’t know you’re doing it. Like it when your thighs get all tense and shaky around me, too. I wanna feel you cum on my mouth. You gonna make me beg or something, man?”

He was kidding, eyes shining with laughter, because he wouldn’t really beg for it, especially since he was almost definitely saying it just to get Mac back into the role he was supposed to be playing. But Dennis was half-smiling at him, still looking pretty and genuine, and after a minute some of the frustration and embarrassed anger melted out of Mac’s chest. He pulled Dennis back in against his mouth, where he melted into an open-mouthed kiss almost immediately. Dennis’s tongue teased alongside his for a long, slow moment, and then he gently coaxed Mac into rolling over onto his stomach.

Mac pressed his cheek into the pillows and closed his eyes, but he could still feel the mattress dipping and shifting as Dennis shuffled back between his legs, further down the bed. He shivered when Dennis first touched him, but he only spread his hand out against the sweat-slicked dip in Mac’s back.

“That’s it, baby,” Dennis said quietly. “Don’t gotta do anything but let me taste you.”

And it was _stupid_ that Mac’s heart was hammering in his chest when he talked like that, nearly as hard as it had when Dennis mumbled about it being hot to have him sit on his face in the first place. But he was still already breathing out of rhythm when Dennis lowered himself flat to the bed and pulled his ass back apart, swiftly filling the space with his chin and mouth and tongue again.

Mac groaned, his whole body tensing. He had a little more leverage from this position, and it was somehow harder to stop himself from pressing his hands down to the bed and using it to push himself back against his mouth than it had been to stop himself from pushing all his weight down onto him before. When Mac finally gave in and did it, though, Dennis just squeezed his ass in his hands hard and kept at it.

They got a rhythm going, with Dennis fucking him with slow, easy pushes of his tongue and Mac rocking his hips back and forth in the air along with him. Dennis sometimes pulled back to breathe, pressing messy kisses against the swell of his ass and the backs of his thighs when he did, and he seemed totally content to sit there encouraging Mac to thrust back on his face for the rest of the night.

Dennis circled the tip of his tongue loose and half-teasing in a circle around his hole, then lapped slow and wet against him. Mac shivered.

“Dennis,” he gasped. “Dennis.”

Dennis breathed in sharply and pulled him closer. Mac reached back and scrambled to get a grip on his hair to force him away, but he ended up getting lost in how good it felt. Instead he kept Dennis pressed tightly against his ass for a long minute while his tongue worked inside him, before he remembered that he’d wanted to push him away.

He finally shoved Dennis’s head back and sat there on all fours, panting.

Dennis wasted no time; he shoved Mac down flat onto his stomach and loomed over him, scratching his nails down Mac’s back and not pausing when he got to his ass. He touched and squeezed instead and Mac moaned a little, weakly, and pushed back against the pressure of his hands.

“What?” said Dennis. “Didn’t you wanna—”

He trailed off. Mac squeezed his eyes shut tightly for a moment, trying to think.

“No,” he said finally.

Mac rolled over onto his back and looked up at Dennis, who was straddling his legs and who immediately reached for Mac’s cock as soon as he had it in front of him. He licked his palm and started jerking him off with loose strokes. Mac’s back arched, thrusting up into his grip. Dennis’s other hand was already working its way lower, fingers brushing his balls and Mac groaned again. Panting too hard to get the words out smoothly, he said, “No, I…I think you should, uh, fuck me stupid.”

Dennis’s hands froze on his body, and then they pulled back entirely as he burst out in hysterics. Mac didn’t have the energy left in him to get offended, just laid there breathing hard and watching him laugh until he tired himself out.

After a while Dennis fell down on top of him, wheezing and catching himself with hands on either side of Mac’s shoulders. Mac looped an ankle over Dennis’s, rubbing back and forth in tiny strokes.

“Yeah?” said Dennis. He was still grinning. “Think you’re already as stupid as you can get. Might be worth a shot, though, just to see if it’s possible to make it worse.”

“Hey.”

He pushed idly at his chest, but didn’t really mean it. Anyway, Dennis caught his wrist and lifted his hand to his mouth, smearing a kiss there.

“Just telling it like it is,” said Dennis, but by now he had buried his nose in Mac’s neck so it came out all muffled, and anyway Mac didn’t care as soon as he started pressing his open mouth against his throat.

Mac grabbed him by a thick handful of his ass and shifted them around, pulling Dennis all the way in between his legs instead of straddling them. Dennis flicked his tongue against Mac’s jaw and then kissed him again, letting him move them around without complaint, apparently much more interested in working Mac’s tongue into a rhythm alongside his than he was about how their limbs tangled.

“How do you want me?” Dennis murmured eventually, nosing along against his jaw.

“Get back on your back,” Mac breathed. He meant it to sound a little rougher, but it didn’t come out anything but quiet and a little airless.

Dennis laughed.

“Oh yeah?” he whispered. He leaned up so their noses brushed, mouths only an inch or so apart. A big smile spread across his mouth, and he jerked his chin up. “Make me.”

Mac’s eyes narrowed.

He threw Dennis down on his back, pinning his wrists as he ducked to kiss him messily. Soon, though, they were both laughing, and Mac pulled away from him mumbling, “Okay, okay.”

They scrambled around a little to get it right, until Dennis was propped half-upright against the headboard and he tugged greedily on Mac’s hips when he walked his way up toward him on his knees. Mac looped his arms around his neck as he fell into his lap and pressed his face in close. Dennis met him halfway for a kiss, opening up and shoving his tongue in alongside Mac’s immediately. For a minute they just sat there, propped awkwardly together but not caring at all, trading long kisses back and forth.

“Come on, c’mere,” he mumbled after a while, still pressed against Mac’s lips.

Dennis pulled him a little closer with one hand on his ass and groped around for the lube in the bedside drawer with the other. Mac steadied himself with a hand on Dennis’s shoulder when he got the bottle out and fumbled open the cap, lifting himself up to give Dennis room to slip his hand underneath and press warm, slick fingers against his hole. He gave a shuddery little moan when Dennis pressed one inside him in one long stroke. He let it sit there filling him for a moment before he started to work it around.

“Christ,” Mac breathed, mouth against Dennis’s collar somewhere between Dennis fucking him with a second and third; “your fucking _hands_.”

Dennis laughed, his breath fanning across the side of Mac’s face. Mac just rolled his hips back on his fingers again and groaned. He was right, though. Dennis’s hands were big and his fingers long and good at what they were doing.

“I want,” Mac mumbled. It was both the end of the sentence and not remotely all he had to say, but he didn’t know how to finish. His lips pressed against Dennis’s chest, both kind of a kiss and not one at all at the same time. “Dennis. I _want_.”

“Yeah?”

Dennis’s free hand smoothed flat and gentle across his side, up and down across his ribs. Mac slowly rocked up and down on his fingers again, moaning. Dennis curled them in, and out, sliding up into him just exactly right.

“ _Dennis_.”

“Come here,” Dennis said again.

He pulled his fingers out and Mac swayed closer to him, eyes closed and blindly searching out Dennis’s mouth. Dennis kissed him back eagerly as Mac’s hips tilted forward and he moved over him, and Dennis reached between them to line his cock up. He shifted up right as Mac moved down, and in one go they slid smoothly together.

Dennis let out a low, satisfied groan and spread his hands out over Mac’s hips, shifting him more comfortably into his lap. Mac spread his knees further and pressed his forehead against the dip at the end of his neck, and Dennis started to thrust up into him. Long, rolling thrusts that were all he could really manage from here.

“Fuck, yeah,” Dennis breathed. “I want you so bad, baby…Making me work for it…”

His fingers tightened on Mac’s hips, but not like he was holding him in place; if anything, when Mac writhed restlessly on top of him, Dennis breathed out a little whine and bit down into his neck. Mac moaned, hips shifting again — not getting more comfortable, but adjusting until he hit the right spot inside him. They didn’t do this _often_ but it had happened enough that Mac knew exactly how to angle himself down on Dennis’s cock to optimize how good it felt, and in a few seconds he blindly pressed their mouths together and rolled his hips back, whining louder.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dennis breathed, nonsensical and lethargic-sounding. His fingers tightened on Mac’s ass, spreading him open at the same time as he yanked him down. Mac ground into his lap right as Dennis fucked up into him, swiveling his hips to really push in right. “Yeah, come on, baby. Do it so you feel good.”

“I feel good,” Mac sighed against his mouth. His hands landed on Dennis’s ribs, and he pressed him down further into the pillows as he moved on top of him, bouncing on him. “ _God_. Yeah, sweetheart. You’re…You feel….inside me…”

Dennis’s lips moved against his jaw, fingers twisting in his hair.

“Tell me, Mac. I wanna hear it.”

It wasn’t a command so much as a genuine request. Mac could indulge him, or Mac could say no; that was all his prerogative, and all part of this thing that they did together.

Mac pressed his fingertips into Dennis’s thighs, so hard he could push himself up and maybe bruise Dennis at the same time. All in the name of riding him better, faster, and more pleasurably. He groaned, head tilting back, and Dennis leaned in and wrapped his lips around his nipple, sucking hard. Mac twitched on top of him.

“You fuck me _good_ ,” Mac breathed, leaning back down to tuck his face against Dennis’s throat. “ _Dennis_. But you — you know you do. You thought your mouth was good, man? It’s not shit to this, you make me wanna — you make me—”

“I bet I do,” Dennis breathed. His hips jerked, cock dragging inside him, and he sped up the bump of his hips against Mac’s just a little bit. As much as he could manage on his back. At the same time, he grabbed Mac’s chin between two fingers and pulled him in to kiss him. Against his mouth, he mumbled, “Nothing like you feel on me, Mac. You should fucking _see_ you…You should feel you…”

“No way,” Mac muttered. He kissed him back for a minute and then pressed his face back into Dennis’s neck. He was so _warm_ there; Mac felt safe there. Kissing along his collar, he added, “It’s fucking _good_ the other way around. Is it — like this?”

“You haven’t experienced seeing you like this,” Dennis said. He pulled some of the skin of Mac’s throat between his teeth and sucked hard, a sharp and mean little bite; Mac whined, hips jerking. Dennis’s arms tightened around his back. “Your fucking _ass_ , baby…Makes me almost sad have to see anyone else have you.”

“Almost?” Mac echoed, brow furrowing as he pulled back so he could look at him straight. “But—”

“Almost,” Dennis breathed. “Not too bad, though, seeing it in replay on a tape. Makes it easier to catch everything.”

“What do you…” Mac flushed. “What do you like about it?”

“Having you vulnerable to my hands,” Dennis breathed, tilting closer to Mac’s ear so he whispered it, and Mac flushed. His hands tightened on Dennis’s chest. “To my _mouth_. You ever thought of how that is for me? Having you like putty all on my tongue, all on my fingers? Wish I could eat you out and fuck you at the same time, baby. Honey, I…Wish I could eat your ass all day, and never have to stop hearing you sound like that. On me, trying to fuck yourself just like this on my mouth. Wish I could lay you down for whole afternoons, wanna put my tongue on you, work you open…You know, like I said. I like it when you say my name when we’re like that. All _wanting_. All—”

Mac slotted his lips back to Dennis’s with a long groan. Dennis wrapped his arms around Mac’s waist and pulled him in closer with a sharp little inhale.

“I’m gonna cum,” Mac mumbled against his mouth. “I’m gonna cum, touch me—”

Dennis didn’t miss a beat. He dropped his hand between them and wrapped it around Mac’s cock; he only had to jerk him off for a minute or two before Mac dug his fingers in where his hands were spread out across Dennis’s chest. He sat back hard as he came, moaning into his ear. Dennis laughed wetly against his neck while Mac pulled hard on his hair, rocking on his cock as he rode out climaxing.

When his vision wasn’t quite so white anymore, Mac slumped against Dennis’s chest. He was breathing pretty hard still, and Dennis was still thrusting up into him, although just barely. Mac blinked, unmoving and heavy as he slowly regained general awareness for his surroundings.

He pressed a smattering of messy, aimless kisses across Dennis’s chest, weak and tired at first but growing bolder as he worked his way back up to Dennis’s mouth. Dennis stilled his hips for a moment when Mac kissed him, one hand coming up to cradle his cheek.

Mac pressed his tongue softly against Dennis’s lower lip, kitten-licking for a few seconds before he turned it more demanding, and pushed into his mouth. Dennis smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

He gently rolled Mac over onto his back, mouths never straying from each other. Mac went where pushed, still feeling boneless. He groaned a little when the movement jolted the cock inside him, tightening his knees where they were squeezing Dennis’s sides. Still pressing soft kisses to his mouth, Dennis slowly began rocking into him again. Mac spread his thighs, making it easier, and when he clenched his ass around him Dennis moaned and started to pick up his rhythm.

Mac tilted his head back, letting Dennis duck in to trail sharp bites and kisses down his neck. He liked to do that when he got close to cumming too, and Mac liked feeling his tongue on him anyway. Dennis paused to suck on his throat beside his Adam’s apple, hips slamming into him, and Mac dragged his nails hard across the line of his waist.

“C’mon, Den,” he breathed. As soon as he felt Dennis’s lips detach from his neck, he bit down into the meat of Dennis’s shoulder, and Dennis keened. “Fuck. Cum too, finish — finish in me,” he stammered, not sure exactly what he was going to say until he’d already said it.

Dennis moaned, though, into it; and his lips dragged across Mac’s neck as he jerked his hips against him one more time, cock grinding in deep, and came hard.

Dennis was panting. He relaxed in Mac’s arms, and Mac stroked his sweaty hair, rubbed at his back. With a disgruntled noise, Dennis pushed himself off Mac’s chest on shaky arms and flopped down next to him on the bed instead. Mac barely had time to exhale up at the ceiling before Dennis rolled into his side. He pressed a small, barely-there kiss to Mac’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Mac smiled down at him a little, and he snaked an arm around him; Dennis grumbled when he had to move around to let it happen, but then he pressed in even closer to him after.

For a while they just laid there, Dennis half-dozing against Mac’s side, Mac humming something he’d heard on the radio earlier. The only reason he knew Dennis was conscious at all was because Dennis kept shuffling against him like he was trying to get closer. Pressing his thigh between Mac’s legs, or smoothing a hand across his ribs, or something similar.

“Hey Dennis.”

Mac jostled him a little. Dennis mumbled an expletive in answer.

“Hey, Dennis.”

“What?” Dennis griped.

Mac tightened his hand on Dennis’s shoulder.

“So, you were really jealous and shit ‘cause you thought I banged Trevor Taft, huh?” he asked mildly. “Or did finding that tape just make you hard?”

Dennis crawled into his lap, warm thighs straddling him and sitting back as a heavy weight. He dug his nails into Mac’s chest, glaring.

“Shut the fuck up, you bitch,” he snapped. “I have no need for jealousy! And you don’t make me hard, okay? I don’t _get_ hard unless I feel like it. You don’t know anything about me, in fact, that’s an idiotic thing to even accuse me of—!”

He was still ranting when Mac laughed. He reached to cup the back of Dennis’s head in one hand as he sat up to kiss him.


	5. Charlie Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ever have hate sex with the love of your life? x

“What the fuck, Dennis?”

He sat down hard in one of their — one of Dee’s — kitchen chairs, nursing an icepack folded in a paper towel up against his cheek. Dennis took a long look at him from the living room and snorted before turning away.

“Like I said,” he sneered, “come to me like a man or don’t come at all.”

The icepack slammed down to the table. The sound was loud and sudden enough that Dennis jumped, freezing for half a second as he turned to sit down on the couch; once he’d collected himself, he snorted. He threw himself comfortably onto the cushions.

“What the fuck is your problem lately, man?” Mac demanded. His fingers clenched in the icepack until they felt green, frostbitten and angry, his blood throbbing underneath his skin.

Dennis raised an eyebrow at him, all delicacy and nonchalance. Heat coursed through Mac, violent — he wanted to throw Dennis down to the floor, punch him across his perfect fucking face. See how he liked being treated like this all the time, when all Mac wanted was ease. They used to be kinder to each other, or at least there had been gentleness laced between the harsh words. He didn’t know how they’d ended up here, each bleeding in their own separate ways and miles apart across their living room floor.

“My only problem is with _you_ ,” said Dennis.

Mac’s fist slammed down; the ice pack shook with the rattling table. Dennis didn’t even glance up from turning on the TV.

Mac lurched up from his seat. Only after he’d strode halfway over to him did Dennis look at him, and it was with a similarly blank expression as before, at least until Mac got right up beside the couch and reached to curl his fingers into Dennis’s blue flannel.

Dennis was laughing in his face when Mac heaved him up off the couch. He was rocked back on the balls of his feet with the force of it, and he grasped shallowly at Mac’s arms for a semblance of balance. Still — his grin was wide and mocking as if he had the upper hand when he pressed his face close and laughed.

“What are you gonna do, tough guy?” Dennis taunted. He gasped, quiet and caught off-guard, when Mac yanked him closer, making him trip on his feet. Dennis quickly regained his natural smarm and just smirked. “Huh?”

His finger trailed a lazy, meandering path down Mac’s forearm, and his eyes watched it happen. Mac scowled.

“Shut up,” he said, shaking him a little, but Dennis barely blinked. “Don’t you have a fucking off button, man? For one fucking day?”

They stared each other down for a moment; then Dennis’s lip curled, and his fingers dug into Mac’s until he’d pried them off of him. Mac let him go with a disgusted scoff, shaking his head.

Dennis didn’t sound much more respectful when he sneered, “You’re still just a pussy.”

He began to turn away. Without thinking, Mac lashed out and grabbed his arm, circling his wrist in a vice grip. He heard Dennis’s breath catch right before he turned around.

Mac pulled him in hard, no time to catch his breath before Mac kissed him. He cupped Dennis’s face in his hands, a little too tight to be considered sweet. Dennis sank his nails into the back of Mac’s wrists and kissed back.

After a long moment Mac pulled away, breathing hard. He didn’t have the chance to release him before Dennis leaned his forehead against Mac’s, his breath just as labored. Mac slowly took his hands off of Dennis’s cheeks, rolling his wrists free of his grip only to rotate around and grasp Dennis’s instead. Dennis’s eyes shot open, darting between each of Mac’s, studying him. He didn’t used to have to try so hard. Not at this.

“What are you gonna do?” Dennis whispered — coaxed, teased, taunted. “What the fuck are you gonna do, Mac?”

A flare of anger sparked in his chest. With the grip he still had on Dennis’s arms, Mac twisted them around, forcing Dennis with him; with a sharp inhale, Dennis turned until his back met Mac’s chest. Dennis glanced over his shoulder at him, eyes suddenly dark and heavy.

With a grunt, Mac hefted them both forward. There wasn’t a ton of space behind the couch, and most of the wall was taken up by shelves, but he got them around it until he had Dennis pressed up against the curtained window with himself wedged up behind his body.

They paused, panting.

“Tell me that this is — one of those times,” Mac huffed out beside his ear. It had been seven or eight years since they’d made the agreement, and over two since they’d last done something like this; nearly sixteen months since they’d last had sex at all. It was getting harder to tell what counted, nearly impossible. Being around Dennis had been a mindfuck for longer than it hadn’t, last he’d checked.

But Dennis pressed his ass back against Mac’s jeans, arms twisting in Mac’s grasp but not trying to pull free. His cheek was smashed against the window.

“It’s one of those times,” Dennis gritted out, still writhing beneath him. “ _Damn it_.”

Muttering expletives beneath his breath, Mac dropped Dennis’s wrists and grabbed his hips instead. Dennis didn’t lash out at him like he was half-afraid that he might; instead he pressed his palms against the wall beside his head, gulping down air more harshly. Mac ground forward, pushing Dennis’s body up against the window with his own. His hands slipped up Dennis’s clothes, skimming bare stomach beneath his t-shirt and the flannel he was wearing. When Dennis gave a shuddery exhale, one that would have been inaudible if Mac wasn’t breathing down his neck, he slipped his hands out and starting popping buttons.

Dennis turned his head to the side and laughed, breathless and not at all sounding amused as it dripped out of him.

“Shut the fuck up,” Mac said. Even he could hear that didn’t come off threatening like he wanted it to.

Dee’s curtain was fairly sheer, and he didn’t know if they could really be seen through it — probably they could, especially with the light on, illuminating them from the inside. He didn’t care. They wriggled around to tug his flannel off his shoulders. Dennis spun to face him and grabbed for Mac’s shirt, pulling it off over his head in a swift motion. As soon as his face was free, he could see that Dennis was watching him with a hungry look on his face. The sight of it made something hot flare in his stomach — equal parts lust and anger, an unnamable fury that he couldn’t quite trace to its source.

Dennis grabbed him by the sides of his face and pulled him down to his mouth. Mac let his hands spread across Dennis’s back, letting himself indulge in the slick push of Dennis’s tongue as he licked his way into Mac’s mouth. He groaned, one hand slamming down beside Dennis’s head as he shoved him back into the wall. His fingers slipped down, tracing the outline of Dennis’s ribs, dancing along his abs, then sliding up under his shirt to finger along the bones of his hips. A soft sigh slipped into Mac’s mouth and Dennis reached to cross his arms around Mac’s neck, straining towards him.

Their mouths pulled apart for a second, both of them breathing hard. Dennis’s eyes darted between both of his, and then down to his lips. Mac tightened his hands on Dennis’s hips.

“Get back. Get back, bitch,” Mac murmured, and he pushed him back against the window, ignoring his grunt that followed.

Dennis reached to thread his fingers through Mac’s hair and pulled, tugging him back down. As Dennis kissed him again, Mac pushed both hands underneath his shirt, feeling across bare skin. He twisted the hem of Dennis’s shirt up into his fists, then pushed it up. Dennis gave a little, involuntary-sounding groan when Mac shoved him into the wall by his chest, falling back with a confused expression. He let Mac yank his shirt off too, then folded his arms back around his neck and kissed him again.

Everything he kissed him, he arched off the wall to press his body up against Mac’s own. This time, Mac let him do it for a while before he finally tightened his grip on Dennis’s hips, pulled away from his mouth (his pretty, pink, warm mouth) and turned him around. Dennis went pliantly wherever Mac pulled him, with barely more than a heated glance over his shoulder. Mac twisted them until he was the one against the wall, then shoved Dennis down so he was bent double over the back of the couch.

Dennis shot him a grin and pushed his ass back, rubbing against Mac’s crotch.

“What are you gonna do, huh?” he asked, low and breathy. “The fuck do you plan on doing to me like this?”

Another laugh; another grating, insincere laugh.

“Just lay there and shut the fuck up.” Mac shoved at his shoulder again, until Dennis ducked his face against the couch and stopped sneering at him like that. “Jesus Christ, you talk too much.”

Dennis rolled his eyes but stayed where Mac had bent him over. When he was satisfied that Dennis was going to listen to him — for once — Mac took his hands off his shoulders and threaded one through his hair, tugging his head back while the other slid around to the front of Dennis’s jeans and popped the button.

Dennis huffed a laugh again.

“Oh, shit,” he breathed. He glanced at Mac from the corner of his eye, as best he could without moving. Mac watched a smirk curl his mouth with thick irritation growing in his stomach like a vine, and he tugged Dennis’s zipper down as well. “Are you gonna mess around with me right here in the living room, Mac? Gonna fuck me right over our couch to show me what’s what? Leave all the windows open so anyone who wants to look can see it too? Do you wanna open the curtain so they can get the full show?”

Heat rushed into Mac’s entire face, making his cheeks burn especially. He pressed his lips together. Instead of answering, he pulled on Dennis’s beltloops so his jeans came down, exposing his ass to the open air.

Dennis fumbled behind him, fingers slipping on Mac’s forearm until he grasped his wrist in a vicelike hold, surely turning Mac’s skin red and possibly purple. With a frustrated noise, Mac twisted his arm out of Dennis’s grip, grabbing for his hand. He pressed it down into the back cushions on the couch.

“Hold these there,” Mac said. He pushed Dennis’s jeans down further, shoving them down past his knees. “Stay here.”

“Make me,” said Dennis.

Reflexively, Mac lashed out and slapped him hard on the ass. Dennis made a sort of whine, arching back toward him. Mac molded himself to Dennis’s back immediately, open mouth pressed to the top of his shoulder. Dennis ground back against Mac’s pants, half-moans falling plaintively from his mouth, while Mac kept kissing at his exposed back.

Only when Dennis reached back, his fingers curling into one of Mac’s legs and tugging him closer, did Mac finally let him go. He smacked at the back of his thigh, lighter than before, as he pulled away.

“I said hands on the couch,” said Mac, skirting around without taking his eyes off of Dennis as he pointed meaningfully at him. “I’m serious. I’ll be right back.”

Dennis said nothing. He just lay there, pink-cheeked and breathing heavily.

As he crossed into the bedroom, he glanced back and saw Dennis exactly where he’d left him, bent over and watching him. Mac grabbed the lube from the end table, trying not to think about where else it might have been, and came back out into the living room, where he stopped, leveling Dennis’s prone form with a glare. Dennis had pressed his forehead into the cushions at some point, and he took a long moment to notice Mac’s reappearance and glance up at him. His gaze tracked up and down Mac’s body a couple of times, slow, absorbing the view.

“The fuck are you just standing around staring at?” Dennis demanded after a beat.

Mac snorted. Without answering, he turned around and flipped the lock on the door, deadbolting it too so no one could come in even if they had keys. When he turned back around, he saw some color in Dennis’s cheeks. Mac looked for a long moment before throwing the lube down onto the coffee table. He gestured at the couch. His hard stare never abated.

“Come around to the front and bend over,” said Mac.

Dennis held his gaze for a long moment before he grunted, pushing himself up off the back of the couch. Clumsily, he rounded the rug, pulling his jeans the rest of the way off as he went, until he tripped to a stop next to the coffee table. Glancing at Mac again, he kept his eyes steady on his face as he dropped down to a kneel and leaned his elbows on the cushions.

“Like this? Is this what you wanted?” he asked. Mac could hear how much more labored his breathing had become, despite the tenseness in the air between them.

Mac sneered — but he did jolt into motion, crossing the distance between them. He undid his belt, throwing it down to the rug without tearing his eyes off of Dennis’s back. Dennis pressed his cheek to the couch, gaze leveled off to the side, as Mac dropped to the floor behind him. His hands found Dennis’s hips again.

“I’ll show you what I wanted,” he said. From Dennis’s derisive scoff that followed, it didn’t sound half as intimidating as he wanted it to.

Mac undid his pants before getting sidetracked by Dennis reaching back to trail his hand up his thigh, and he grabbed for the lube to slick up his fingers instead. Dennis’s hands curled into fists next to his head. Mac leaned back to watch as he started to finger him.

He barely had him stretched enough for two before the slight swivel in Dennis’s hips had turned into all-out fucking himself, rocking back on Mac’s fingers and whining quietly into the couch with his mouth half-smeared down into it, muffling him. Every now and then Mac muttered something like, “Yeah — Take it, bitch,” or “ _Fuck_ , you’re still—” but he couldn’t make himself finish the sentence at all, couldn’t make himself say _so sexy_ like he wanted to or even _begging for it_ or even _here with me_. He couldn’t say anything. Instead he just pressed his fingers further inside of him and curled them until he had Dennis moaning.

He slipped a third one in, thrusting them all in deep. Dennis gave this sort of breathless grunt and heaved forward with the push of Mac’s fingers. Mac pressed his body forward too, curling himself over Dennis’s back as he kept fucking him steadily. Dennis folded his arm behind Mac’s neck, his fingers winding into his hair. Mac laughed breathlessly, and he ducked to press his mouth to the top knob of Dennis’s spine. Dennis tugged at his hair while Mac kissed down his back, still finger-fucking him with long, forceful thrusts.

“Fuck,” Dennis breathed. His knees slipped wider on the carpet, thighs spreading even further apart. Mac touched the back of his knee to stop him from sinking too far. “God, _shit_ , the way you touch me…”

Mac watched his back arch, muscles stretching and working. He coughed.

“Ready?” Mac said.

Despite how harshly he’d been thrusting, he pulled his fingers out of Dennis very gently. Dennis immediately ground back into thin air, and Mac put a steadying hand on his hip, his thumb running across his skin. Dennis swallowed. Eyes shut, he nodded sharply against the couch.

Mac pushed his pants down his thighs, not bothering to strip himself completely. Leaving them pooled by his knees was close enough; he didn’t have the patience to wait any longer. He grabbed the lube again, pumping his cock a couple of times as he slicked himself up. Dennis grasped at his waist, aimless and searching, as Mac set both hands on the sides of his ass and pulled him apart enough to start to press inside him.

Dennis moaned softly as he pushed all the way into him. His hand slipped up Mac’s side, tickling against his ribs and reaching down again to grab his ass. He let Dennis squeeze for as long as it took to pull out the first time and then rock back into him with a groan, and then he reached to grab Dennis’s hand and push it down into the couch.

He kept covering Dennis’s hand while he started to fuck him, slowly at first but building steam with every thrust. Dennis rolled his hips back to meet him, or at least tried. They jolted together now and again when their paces didn’t perfectly match up, making at least one of them huff out a pleasured grunt as they bumped together strangely.

Mac sat back. Dennis’s hand dragged along with his until Mac untangled his fingers from their vice-grip and he clutched at the edge of the couch instead. When he sat up onto his knees, yanking Dennis backwards with him, pumping his hips forward with force became much, much easier.

Dennis jolted backwards and forwards with him, but he seemed past making words now. When Mac reached to rake his fingers through his hair, rough but soothing, repetitive, Dennis barely even acknowledged it, his face buried in the crook of his elbow. Tiny, incoherent sounds streamed, seemingly endless, from his mouth, but Mac couldn’t make out any of it until he dragged a good handful of his hair between his fingers and pulled. Dennis’s head fell back with a breathless moan as Mac’s hips jerked forward against him at the same time.

Even now that his mouth was free, Mac couldn’t understand him. His whispering  barely coalesced into English at all, and when it did, it was mainly quiet encouragement and soft pleads for more.

Mac bent to kiss across a shoulder blade. His hands reached down, squeezed the backs of Dennis’s thighs, massaged from his bent and trembling knees up to his ass until Dennis’s whole body was shaking. Mac leaned down again to swipe his tongue across the pale skin at the top of his back. When Dennis shifted again, arms reaching up to grasp at nothing, Mac tried to fit his teeth around a shoulder blade and bite down — but his back shifted flat again before he could, and his teeth scraped on nothing.

Dennis huffed a laugh, curling his fingers around Mac’s jaw, petting him there. Mac flattened his chest down against his body. He couldn’t quite get the same rolling thrusts as before when they were so pressed so close together like this, so instead he made them shorter, tighter, swiveling his hips when he was pushed all the way in deep. Dennis shuddered out a gasp, rolling and moving with him.

“Mac, Mac,” he said, airy on an inhale. Mac groaned, leaning down to bite at the top of his shoulder instead. But then Dennis tugged at his hair. “Stop for a second. Hold on. Just a second.”

Mac pulled his mouth away first, restless hips slowing. He wasn’t entirely sure what Dennis was getting at. Dennis poked at his thigh.

“Oh. Sorry,” Mac muttered.

He eased out of him, shifting away, sitting back on his heels. He said, “Wh—?” and reached to touch Dennis’s back, but before he could, Dennis turned around. The movement was clumsy, all knees and heaviness as he twisted himself until he was straddling Mac’s lap.

“Come here,” Dennis murmured.

He folded his arms around Mac’s neck and leaned in, and Mac met him in the middle in a kiss. Dennis pulled him in closer until Mac shuffled up as far as he could get between his legs. When he was settled, Dennis sat back on his thighs, pulling Mac with him when he leaned back against the couch.

Mac reached down between them, taking his cock in hand. Dennis lifted himself up, leveraging himself with arms still around Mac’s shoulders, and Mac guided himself in until he was nudging his hole. Dennis shuddered out a breath, and Mac opened his eyes to look at him; with a little nod, Dennis crushed their mouths back together and started to lower himself back down onto his cock.

Their kisses got rougher as they eased their bodies together. Dennis’s mouth opened wider against his own. He licked almost tentatively at Mac’s tongue, flicking into his mouth, until Mac anchored a hand in his hair to keep him still and kissed him harder, pushing into Dennis’s mouth. Dennis got himself seated fully on Mac’s thighs. He braced on his knees to swivel his hips until he got the angle comfortable, and Mac wound an arm around his waist, heaving him closer as he pushed more fully inside him. He tipped his chin up to kiss him again. Dennis bit down roughly on his lower lip as Mac tightened his arm around him and started to fuck him hard.

Dennis groaned and tilted to the other side to kiss him open-mouthed. He kept a hand on Mac’s thigh as he started to work his hips in time with Mac’s thrusts. Their kissing was a little sloppier than usual but Mac didn’t give a shit, he’d always liked it a little messy when he did this kind of thing in the backroom of the clubs he pretended not to go to or when he and Dennis had overdone it on tequila — and usually Dennis was the one to complain about Mac using too much tongue but he didn’t seem to care all that much now, when Mac pushed full and heavy back into his mouth and they built a rhythm with their hips that was just as fast as it was rough, as hard as their kissing was airless.

Dennis tipped his head back with a low moan, his nails raking down Mac’s chest. Mac barely separated his lips from Dennis’s skin — the second Dennis tore his mouth away, Mac slid his hand up the side of Dennis’s neck and kissed down his jaw. Dennis rocked down harder into his lap as he laved his tongue across his throat and bit his way past his collar.

Dennis tangled his hand back in Mac’s hair, keeping him pulled against his chest. He took over most of the work moving his hips as Mac spread his hands across Dennis’s lower back and angled him up toward his mouth so he could more easily swirl his tongue around a nipple, drawing out a sharp gasp. As soon as it was peaked enough, Mac bit down, tugging until Dennis gave a broken groan. His fingers swept helplessly through the hair falling across Mac’s forehead.

He was chanting, “Fuck, Mac, fuck, _Mac_ — Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” and pulling at his hair. Mac raked his nails down his back, biting back up across his chest, nipping and leaving sharp, reddening marks in his wake as he tracked across his skin. Dennis’s fingers tightened in his hair now and then, when he tugged at one of his chest hairs, or licked one too many times across his red and abused nipples. Dennis never stopped rocking his hips back, though, not even for a second.

He had kept them coasting along in the same fast, hard rhythm while Mac lapped relentlessly at his chest. Dennis finally let his hair go so he could anchor Mac’s face between his hands and pull his mouth back up to his own. Mac curled his hands into Dennis’s cheeks, scrabbling the pads of his fingers against his face as Dennis stopped moving his hips and sat back hard.

They swayed together for a long moment as they kissed. Mac grasped at his back, hands spreading further until eventually he just wrapped him up tightly in his arms. Dennis didn’t stop cradling his face. He just held him tightly as he pressed his mouth to Mac’s over and over and over and over.

Eventually Dennis started moving again, undulating on top of him steadily until Mac got the hint and began to thrust with him. He pulled his mouth away from Dennis’s, tucking his face into his neck instead, and planted his hands on the couch on either side. Mac mouthed against his throat and pressed him back to fuck him with all he had.

Dennis was moaning with every thrust now. When they were settled into a rhythm, Mac slipped a hand down between them and wrapped it around Dennis’s cock, tugging in time with his movements as best he could.

Only a few minutes of this passed before Dennis was clawing at his back and panting his name. Mac had been leaving dark, fat hickeys in a line down his neck, and when Dennis started to lose the rhythm a little bit, he fastened his mouth just below his collarbone and flicked his tongue out before he started to suck.

Dennis fucked up sharply into his fist one last time and came, Mac’s name slipping past his lips on a desperate breath. He rocked back in little, abortive movements down onto Mac’s cock as Mac milked him dry, until his hips stuttered to a halt and he nudged Mac out from between his legs with his wrist, mumbling, “Okay, that’s enough. Stop, I’m done,” and Mac fastened his hand around the back of his neck instead. Mac finally pulled his mouth away from the dark, thick red mark he’d been giving him and pulled Dennis down to his mouth.

Dennis reached to touch Mac’s forearm as he leaned into him and kissed him back. He was lazier than he had been before he came, pushing his tongue languidly against Mac’s, sharing longer and slower kisses than before. Finally Mac let him go. His palms slid down Dennis’s chest as he leaned back from his mouth by just an inch or so. He stopped a second to breathe.

After a minute, when he had some of his bearings, Mac pulled away from him with a shuddering inhale. Dennis stopped him before he could shift him off his lap.

“Wait.” He put his hand on Mac’s shoulder, and Mac glanced up at him. Dennis’s hips shifted on top of him, and Mac groaned, tightening an arm around him to still him. Dennis’s smirk loomed down at him. “You still haven’t cum yet, dude.”

He started to move again, rocking down on his cock slowly even as he gave him one of those quiet smiles that he seemed to have reserved just to make Mac complacent.

Mac grunted, yanking him in with the arm around his back until they were chest-to-chest and Dennis couldn’t move any more.

“Mac,” he sighed.

“Not here,” said Mac.

Dennis’s brow furrowed. Mac’s gaze flickered to the side, and Dennis paused for a moment before a smile curled across his face.

“Oh,” he said. When he shifted now, it seemed more contemplative than intended to seduce him again. “Okay, yeah.”

Mac bit his lip. “Yeah?”

Dennis ran his hands down his hair again, like he was smoothing it down in gentle strokes. He bounced a little in Mac’s lap. Mac leaned in and nipped teasingly at his shoulder.

“Yeah, Mac,” he said, and his eyes were suddenly a lot more serious. “If that’s what you want.”

Mac just looked at him for a moment, pressing his lips together. Dennis grinned back.

“Then…Come on,” Mac said.

He gathered Dennis in his arms and jostled them until Dennis’s knees hit the floor more squarely, and then he finally shifted him off his lap, his dick slipping out of him. Dennis scrambled back onto the couch as Mac stood up, before Mac grabbed him by the arm and pulled. He yanked him up so that they fell against each other, and Dennis wound his free arm around his neck, leaned in, and kissed him again. Mac wrapped around him, and they began toddling backwards together.

He braced a hand against the wall right before he slammed Dennis up against it, hard enough that even the TV on the other side of the bedroom door partitions rattled. Dennis pulled his mouth back a little.

“Careful,” he murmured, nudging their noses together. His fingertips trailed lightly down Mac’s cheek. “If you break the TV I’m gonna have to murder you.”

“Try it and I’ll have to tie you up and whip you next time, bro.”

Dennis laughed. He was ready when Mac ducked back in, already tipping to meet his mouth.

They kissed for a long time, their legs slotted and bodies pressed together tight, Mac rocking up against the dip between groin and thigh. Dennis’s fingers stroked through his hair, dragging and massaging in equally effective measure. After a long time, Mac pulled away from him, trailing a hand down his thigh.

“Do you mind if I turn you back around?”

It came out in a whisper when he hadn’t mean it to. Dennis blinked at him slowly. Mac thought he was ignoring the question, which in and of itself was maybe a denial, when at first all he did was reach to cradle his face. Mac tipped in, expecting to get kissed again, but Dennis held him fast. His fingers ran along Mac’s cheek, and only when it stung did Mac remember his fresh scratches from earlier today. A chill of anger sizzled through him.

Before he could say anything, Dennis thumbed more deliberately over the wounds. His breath ghosted across Mac’s mouth when he whispered, “Make it count.”

Mac grabbed him by the hips and spun him around, forcing him against the wall. Dennis went with a little groan, but Mac could still see a smile tugging at his lips.

Dennis reached back to pull his ass apart while Mac guided himself back inside him, missing on the few first thrusts, too eager. Dennis sighed as he sunk in. His nails tapped against the wall, in what might have been impatience, or just a smothering of the urge to reach back and touch him.

Mac grabbed both of his hips tightly as he started to rock into him, pulling Dennis with him on the backstroke. He buried his nose in Dennis’s neck, mouthing at the side that had less bite marks on it. He fucked him as fast as they had been going at it before, shoving Dennis flat up against the wall and melting against his back to ride his ass as close as he could.

“Fuck, yeah,” Dennis sighed. “You’ve still got it.”

Mac’s rhythm stuttered.

“Got what?” he asked. His mouth was mashed against the side of Dennis’s neck still, and he probably would have been entirely incoherent if not for the fact that his lips were near his ear anyway. He trailed upwards, biting at Dennis’s lobe a little too hard to be playful.

Dennis reached back and grabbed Mac’s ass hard. He tilted his head back onto his shoulder and laughed when he said, “Still got the moves to fuck me senseless.”

Mac ducked to smear a kiss against his mouth. When he pulled back, Dennis planted his hands on the wall to grind back on him with more ease and Mac tipped his forehead against the middle of his back, focusing instead on his hips working smoothly, in and out and in until they bumped against his ass.

It took under ten minutes before his tempo began to stutter. Mac was covering both of his hands against the wall, but Dennis slipped one free and scratched down the side of his neck.

“You getting close?” he breathed.

Instead of answering, Mac took hold of his hips again and leaned back to watch the slide of his cock inside him, to focus on it as he tipped closer and closer to the edge.

With a final press of his open mouth to the back of Dennis’s neck, Mac flattened him against the wall, pushed all the way into him one more time, and came so hard his vision whited out for a second or two.

As he slowly came back down, he realized that Dennis was stroking his hair. When some of the blood had seeped out of his face, and with a softly uttered apology, Mac uncurled his fingers from Dennis’s waist. He could already see some tiny bruises forming; he petted clumsily over the marks with one hand while the other reached to help ease himself out. Dennis hissed softly when he pulled free, but before Mac could say sorry again, Dennis pushed his hands away. Without looking at him, Dennis turned and disappeared into the bedroom.

Mac stumbled back a step. He stared after him for a long moment, confused, his mouth hung open. The bitter sting of rejection was just starting to move through him when Dennis called from the bathroom,

“You know where Dee keeps her smokes?”

Mac released a long breath. Dennis was just cleaning up — that made sense, that’s what he usually did after they did it standing up. Mac called back to check the middle drawer of her dresser and collapsed onto the couch. He got a bit tangled in the pants still pooled by his knees; muttering angrily, he kicked them the rest of the way off. When he finally sprawled out, he flipped through the channels until he found Indiana Jones playing on one of the higher channels.

Dennis reappeared after a minute and threw himself down onto the other side of the couch, grabbing the lighter beside the ashtray and lighting up. They were silent while they watched the movie for fifteen minutes or so; Dennis didn’t look at him, not even to laugh at the usual parts they always made fun of, nor to scoot closer beneath Mac’s arm that was thrown out across the back of the couch. In the old days he would have slumped against him as though there wasn’t enough room, and Mac would have petted his hair while Dennis traced patterns on his arm or thigh. They probably would have made out nice and slow for a comedown well into when the credits would have rolled, then stayed slumped watching TV together for far longer than necessary, just to prolong the time before separating for bed. If they separated at all.

Now the space between them seemed to stretch out, absolutely endless. They were barely two feet away on a tiny couch, post-fuck and with bite marks and hickeys clustering Dennis’s chest and neck. But there was a bottomless chasm in the empty cushion and Mac watched the side of Dennis’s face with an ache blooming in the center of his stomach.

He opened his mouth, floundering for something to say. His throat hurt when he swallowed and turned back to Indy instead.

“I’m surprised,” Dennis drawled after a while longer. He offered Mac the cigarette but Mac turned his face away, waving him off. Dennis gestured vaguely into the air between them, a loose grin tugging at one end of his mouth. Mac’s cheeks were burning and it made the wounds on his cheek start to throb again. “You always used to try to make out after. What got into you?”

Mac whipped to the side to glare. What got into him?

A mindfuck. He should have listened to the warning signs, but he never seemed very good at that. Not when Dennis was involved.

Without even trying to summon an answer, Mac pushed off the couch, standing abruptly. In the old days, Dennis would have at least pretended to ask where he was going. In the very old days, he might have even reached a hand out to stop him.

These weren’t the old days anymore.

“Fuck you, Dennis,” he muttered.

He disappeared into the bedroom, slamming one of the partitions closed behind him. At least it was some partial privacy; he was too furious to stop and pull the both of them shut. He tugged on a pair of sweatpants from the dirty laundry and collapsed onto Dee’s bed, not giving a shit if she got mad when she came home, wondering if Dennis was going to come to bed in here too.

Mac laid awake for an hour, eyes shut but restless enough that it hardly made a difference. In all that time, he never even heard Dennis move in the other room. Even after the TV turned off. Not so much as a rustling.


	6. Mac & Dennis Move to the Suburbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: extremely poor understanding of aftercare practices but he's definitely trying his best. and mentions of previous unsafe/bad behavior

Dennis blamed it on Mac, predictably. The both of them had been _dying_ to get out of that fucking house — that goddamn, awful, fucking house — they had practically scrambled over each other to forfeit the bet before they were stuck in the suburbs for a whole year.

Dee lasted three days sharing a bed with them before she started going home with guys from the bar just to have a less cramped place to sleep. Mac waited another two before he locked Old Black Man out for the night — one nights’ cheating, what would the real difference be? Frank would never know — and Dennis was fucking oblivious. He high-fived Mac when he flipped the lock, and laughed, saying, “Nice one! We can have a peaceful night’s sleep for once.”

Mac let him get ready for bed first. He let him take off all his makeup and change into a soft long-sleeved sweater, and then he slammed the bedroom door shut behind him and whirled around on Dennis.

“Woah,” said Dennis, catching sight of his expression where he was standing next to the bed, poised to toss the covers back and slide in. “What’s got you all—”

“You _dick_ ,” said Mac.

For a second, he just stood there, breathing hard. He really was mad but he waited to see if Dennis was in the mood to do this tonight — if he was in the mood to do _him_ tonight — first. After a long moment of just staring at him in confusion with a little bit of worry mixed in, Dennis’s expression cleared entirely, wiped clean. He arched an eyebrow.

“What did I do?” he asked, but his voice was pitched much lower than before.

Mac took the cue to stalk across the room toward him. Dennis barely flinched when Mac came around to his side of the bed and all but picked him up and threw him back onto it. Dennis just lay where he fell, looking up at him with his breathing picking up.

“Blamed the whole house thing on _me_ ,” said Mac. He didn’t get on the bed with him, even when Dennis reached a foot out to slide it teasingly up the inside of his thigh. He didn’t even budge. “You spent all month bitching that you couldn’t live with me. That the pool filter was driving you _crazy_. Acting like you couldn’t hear that chirping noise.”

Dennis spread his arms out further, sinking a little more into the bed, but his expression was still carefully bored. “So?”

“ _So_ , then we get back to the city and suddenly it’s all, ‘Oh, _Mac_ couldn’t handle the smoke alarm. _Mac_ couldn’t stand being alone. _Mac_ this, _Mac_ that,’ it’s all my fault we had to give up and live at Dee’s!”

Dennis watched his foot finish its slow path up until it hit the very inseam of Mac’s loose cotton sleep pants, and then he flicked his gaze up to Mac’s face. He had the gall to smirk.

“What’s your point?”

Mac grabbed his ankle suddenly and _yanked_ , making Dennis’s composure finally slip a little as he gasped, pulled suddenly down the bed. Mac pressed into all the newly made space around him, knee sinking in between Dennis’s legs. Leaning down until he was nearly laying on him, arms all around him caging him in, chests and faces aligning. Dennis swallowed hard, but he didn’t say anything. Just watched him as Mac quietly took up all the air and space he had, filling it with nothing else but his dark presence on and around him.

“You _hate_ me? Really?”

Dennis’s nails were biting when his arms wrapped around Mac’s shoulders, and Mac pressed his face into Dennis’s neck and sunk his teeth in the soft area above his collarbone. Dennis whined quietly, his body instantly rocking up toward Mac’s.

“When did I say that?” he asked.

Mac pulled back enough to glare, but Dennis seemed sincere; sometimes he got so caught up in his own flashing-red anger that he had no idea what he was saying, and Mac knew that about him. Not that it made him feel any better.

“In the living room, right before we called it quits.” Mac levered himself up, swinging his legs clear over Dennis’s and crawling around him so that he could settle on the pillows in the middle of the bed. He grabbed Dennis’s hand and pulled him up too, then pushed him onto his stomach, upside-down with his face near the bottom of the mattress. “You don’t hate me, Dennis.”

Dennis spread his thighs out, flattening them around Mac’s body. Mac pushed Dennis’s shirt up as far as it could go with him flat on the bed like that. Dennis just lay there panting, letting Mac run his hands over him wherever he could reach. His breathing was much heavier than necessary, considering that Mac was doing all the work pushing him around and he wasn’t doing anything but touching him.

Mac tugged Dennis’s boxers off, then his own, and kneeled back between his legs. He just stared at all the newly exposed skin in front of him. After a stilted second, he put his hands back on it.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” said Dennis. “What _about_ it?”

“You don’t hate me,” Mac repeated, more stubbornly. “And now it’s time for you to show me how much you don’t.”

He grabbed Dennis by the waist and pulled him back until he was half-propped in his lap; Dennis just tilted his hips up to make the position easier, letting Mac manhandle him around. He laid his cheek on his forearms and spread his legs further, sinking down into him. His face was impassive, smoothed out and difficult to read.

“Well, get me what I need to prove it to you, then,” said Dennis. His hips jerked, ass pressing up toward Mac and Mac grabbed it like he clearly wanted — just squeezed and let Dennis press back on him harder.

“Give me a second,” he said, and pulled his hands away so he could reach over for the bottle in the bedside drawer.

He dumped lube out into his palm and rubbed it between his fingers, getting it warm — at least until Dennis looked at him over his shoulder.

“What the hell are you waiting for, man?” he demanded. “I thought you wanted me to — _Oh_.”

Mac smirked, watching him trail off as he pressed the pad of his index finger into him and began to rub. He made slow circles inside of him as he pressed in deeper, and Dennis hid his face in his arms, moaning shallowly.

“God, you feel so good when you do that,” he breathed. Something warm bubbled up in Mac’s stomach at the sound. “Mhmm, fuck me a little harder. Okay, that’s perfect. Fuck, yeah.”

Mac did as he was bid. Normally he hated when Dennis got too bossy in bed, especially when they played their game together. But he didn’t mind this: the pointed instruction on where and how to touch him to make his hips roll back whenever Mac got it just right, coaxed him to shove his fingers in deeper. Dennis got more comfortable on his arms; Mac dragged his nails down Dennis’s back, enjoying how he arched and shimmied further into Mac’s lap.

Dennis sighed and shifted around while Mac fingered him, not really helping or even being very encouraging now that he had Mac doing what he wanted. Instead he bit his lip and groaned into his forearms, just enjoying what Mac dished out. Mac hungrily soaked in everything, trying to make him get louder, trying to preening whenever it worked. After a few minutes Mac tapped on his shoulder.

“Sit up,” he said.

Dennis pushed himself up on his hands and Mac grabbed him around the chest, hefting him up; Dennis’s breath hitched when Mac lifted him suddenly and pulled him tight against his chest, sitting back on his heels to keep them steady. He rolled his hips up against Dennis’s ass, and Dennis dropped his head back onto Mac’s shoulder.

“Gonna fuck me just like this?” Dennis asked. His eyes were closed but he was grinning, completely self-satisfied, jerking his hips down on him. God, Mac fucking hated him. “Gonna hold me up and fuck me?”

“No.” Mac pressed his face into the side of his neck, not searching for anything, just pressing his lips to his skin over and over. Dennis was the worst. Dennis was the worst. Dennis had everything he wanted. “You’re gonna keep me pinned like this. And go _fuck_ yourself.”

Dennis laughed, soft and breathy. “Yeah?”

Mac’s lips brushed his ear. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Dennis murmured, starting to move his hips faster. He knew how to arch himself against Mac just right to get him going, and Mac instinctively jerked his hips up against him, cock dragging in the crack of his ass. “Need me to prove I didn’t mean what I said?”

Instead of answering, Mac grabbed his waist to still him. Dennis lifted his head off Mac’s shoulder just to reach back and wind an arm around his neck, looking for some leverage as he lifted himself up off his lap a bit. Just enough for Mac to shift around, line up behind him.

Dennis sunk down on his cock little by little. Tiny, beautiful gasps were falling from his lips, and Mac wrapped an arm around him, pressing into his lower stomach. Dennis fell back closer to him with a little groan and just kept lowering himself, until finally they were pressed all the way together. Dennis exhaled restlessly, shifting his hips like he was trying to get comfortable. After he seemed to find what he was looking for, he sighed, and started to move back and forth the tiniest amount. Mac sucked on the side of his neck as he began to shift, because he knew the spot there that made Dennis’s whole body twitch and it was _good_ to rock together like that. Dennis’s head tilted further to the side, letting Mac at him.

“That it?” Dennis said, starting to fuck himself down on Mac’s cock for real in small, rolling thrusts. “Want me to take it back, baby? Make you feel like I didn’t just not mean it — I meant the exact fucking opposite?”

Mac’s heart lurched in his chest. Dennis chuckled softly, his fingers scratching at Mac’s neck where his arm was wound around his shoulders. His free hand roamed, running up Mac’s thigh, reaching back to touch the side of his face. Mac spread his fingers out on Dennis’s abs underneath his sweater, half-holding him and half just feeling his body work against him. God, but Dennis knew how to roll his hips.

From this angle he could see the both of them, sitting up in the middle of the bed, reflected back to them in the mirror near Dee’s dresser. Dennis was lithe, gently thrusting his hips back on Mac’s lap, eyes closed and mouth tipped open as he worked on making himself feel good. He leaned in to press his lips to the edge of Mac’s jaw, then opened his eyes to look up into his face. Mac watched, staring at them both in the glass, moving together, as Dennis’s brow furrowed. He followed Mac’s gaze over until he, too, caught their reflections in the mirror. Dennis looked shocked for half a second, then split into a smile. In an instant, he managed to turn completely lecherous.

“You like watching me, baby?” he murmured. Their eyes were locked in the glass. “You like watching me fucking myself on you?”

Mac spread his hands across either of Dennis’s thighs, gripping hard. He jerked his hips up sharp and hard, pushing into him.

“So what if I do?” He was panting. It wasn’t calm or collected, even remotely.

“That’s cool. That’s fine,” Dennis ran his fingers up through Mac’s hair, hips still working, arm still looped around his neck. “Plenty to look at. Plenty to like about what you see.”

He tipped his head back again, throat arching in a long line. A moan worked its way out of him, and Mac could feel it rumbling out of him from where it started in the center of his chest until it escaped out of his mouth. Mac’s fingers crept up his sweater again, scrabbling up his chest.

“You look sexy like this, Dennis,” Mac breathed against his neck. As though Dennis didn’t know. Of course Dennis knew; that’s why he always put on such a good show, naturally.

Dennis’s eyes flickered open, searching until he could find them both in the mirror again. Mac laid back into the pillows, giving up on even thrusting his hips and letting Dennis take over completely. Dennis released him around the neck when he leaned back, bracing himself on Mac’s legs instead. His fingers brushed against the insides of his own thighs when he spread his fingers out, and Mac’s gaze was magnetized to where his skin brushed together. Dennis, of course, zeroed in on his snagged attention and immediately reached to wrap his hand around his own cock. Mac moaned, softly, and Dennis’s hand sped up.

He could see his cock sliding right into Dennis from this angle, every time he bounced up high for a better angle to push down onto him from. It was sexy as hell; he gripped Dennis’s hips on either side, pads of his fingers digging in deep enough that he could see the skin underneath pale before the red rushed back in every time he readjusted his hold. Dennis sat back flush against his thighs, swiveling in little circles on his cock. Dennis’s own hand never stopped working down between his legs, tight, fast tugs that had him throwing his head back in no time.

“Hey, hey,” Mac whispered. His hands skimmed up Dennis’s sides, digging into his ribs. Dennis thrust back on him, but he didn’t stop touching himself. “ _Hey_. Knock it off.”

Dennis stilled. He turned back to the mirror, arching an eyebrow once he’d caught Mac’s eye.

“What?” he asked. His hips rocked again — once, twice. “Don’t you like it?”

He smirked at the glass. Mac trailed his fingers down his waist and across the sides of his thighs as far as he could reach. When Dennis rolled his hips again, Mac drew his hand back and slapped him hard in the side of the leg.

Dennis stilled again. Mac sat up, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into the back of his shoulder. Dennis grunted with how his repositioning jerked them where they were joined together.

“Got a plan,” said Mac. He nipped at the end of the curve in Dennis’s neck.

Mac shifted him off of his lap and spread him out on the sheets. When he planted his knee between Dennis’s legs, he planned on just pinning Dennis’s arms and telling him to stay put — but Dennis curled a hand around the back of Mac’s neck and drew him closer, and Mac melted his body down into him when Dennis arched to kiss him.

Dennis moaned quietly as he licked into Mac’s mouth, as Mac rocked up between his legs, cocking brushing the crack of his ass. Mac threaded his hand into Dennis’s hair, gripping tight. Dennis chased after when he began to pull away, tongue pushing into his, until Mac’s hand in his hair clutched harder and he stayed put on the pillows with a little gasp. Head tipped back. Throat bared.

Mac leaned to press harsh kisses against his neck, dotting them in a line down to his collar. Dennis’s hips bucked, pushing up against Mac’s stomach.

“Stay,” Mac grunted. He pulled away.

Dennis lay flat on his back, chest heaving. To his credit, he didn’t move as Mac got up to rummage around in the living room where all of their stuff was stored. Nothing in this box had been saved in the fires, but he knew they’d both been compiling toys in the same container, pushed underneath the couch — a scarce supply, for sure, but one he hoped had the one thing he needed.

As always, Dennis was good for one thing and pretty much one thing only. Mac snatched the metal from the box and returned to the bedroom, where Dennis propped himself up on his elbows. His eyebrows lifted.

“Handcuffs?” he asked mildly.

“That okay?”

But Mac was already slinking into the room. He stopped at the foot of the bed.

“There’s nothing to secure it to, though,” said Dennis, frowning. He glanced over his shoulder, nodding at the wood bedframe.

Mac’s brow furrowed.

“Oh. Huh.”

He studied the bed, with Dennis spread out invitingly on it. His mind spun for a solution.

“I got an idea,” said Dennis after a minute.

He swung himself off the bed, brushing past him toward the living room too. Mac let the handcuffs drop to the rug and spun around to watch him go.

Dennis came back moments later, holding up two ties. Wordlessly, he stepped up and pressed them into Mac’s waiting hands. His lips were pressed together; Mac inhaled. Dennis nodded small, swift.

Mac clutched at the fabric while Dennis swept past him and laid back down in the middle of the bed.

“Well?” he snapped, when all Mac continued to do was stand in the middle of the room and stare at the ties in his hands. “What the hell are you waiting for, man?”

Mac jolted back to life, spinning around. When their eyes met, Dennis curled into a half-smile and jerked his head for Mac to come over.

Mac hastened to kneel back between his spread legs, and Dennis grabbed his biceps with a breathy laugh as Mac ducked to press a soft kiss to his mouth.

He could hear Dennis’s shallow intakes of breath as he sat up and crawled over him to start securing his wrists to the wooden posts on the very ends of the headboard. He felt one of Dennis’s feet running up his calves as he tied the second knot tight, and Mac grinned, shuffling back down the bed. He nudged their noses together.

“This okay?” he murmured. “That’s not too tight for you, is it?”

“I can take it,” Dennis said. “I can always take it.”

“I didn’t ask if you could take it,” said Mac, reaching down to grip his thigh. “I asked if it was okay.”

Dennis’s arms twitched, wrists jerking against their holds. He grunted, frustration creasing his mouth into a thin line, and Mac brushed their noses together again.

“Dennis,” he breathed.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s okay,” he said. He nodded, mouth nearly brushing Mac’s as he did. “It’s okay, Mac, go on.”

Dennis’s gaze was gentle when Mac ducked in to press their lips together briefly before leaning up with hands braced on either side of his hips. They just looked at each other, breathing in tandem, until Dennis bit his lip and curled his knee up, rubbing up between Mac’s legs.

Mac grinned. He wrapped his fingers around Dennis’s ankle and pulled it back flat, and bent over at the same time to brush his lips into Dennis’s neck. Dennis shivered; Mac dropped his hands to his waist and pushed his thumbs up the delicate lines of his hipbones. Every time the circling of his touch dipped below the safety of Dennis’s stomach and bit, instead, into the vulnerable space around his pelvis, Dennis arched up toward his touch at the same time as his hips concaved. Too intimate. Too sensitive. He twisted around like he didn’t know what to do.

Mac pushed his thighs apart so they both hit the mattress and mouthed down Dennis’s stomach. Dennis gasped; Mac clutched at the side of his leg as he pressed his lips to the inside. At first he just kissed there, softly, but when Dennis’s legs tautened around him he darted his tongue out to wet the skin and fit his mouth around it properly. As hard as he could, Mac brought his hand out far and smacked it back down on the outside of his thigh. Dennis exhaled, harsh but bitten-off like he didn’t want to be heard. Mac curved his fingers into the meat of his thigh, getting a better grip, as he opened his mouth to suck a proper bruise into the sensitive, pale skin beneath his tongue.

He felt the bedframe shiver and shake, and looked up to see Dennis with his lip caught between his teeth, yanking hard on the restrictions around his wrists. Before he could get confused or self-conscious about why Mac had stopped touching him, Mac turned back to kiss up his thighs and lick into the sweat-damp junction where leg curved into torso.

Dennis’s hips canted up toward his face. Mac laughed, quiet, and he flicked a glance up to see Dennis watching him. Mac wrapped his hand around Dennis’s cock, pulling slowly, feeling Dennis’s gaze hot on his face. He’d have to put on a show.

Mac closed his eyes and wrapped his mouth around the tip of his cock. Like a kneejerk reaction, Dennis’s legs came up and his feet crossed behind Mac’s back, arching, pulling him in closer. Mac raked his nails up, dragging red marks to the surface of Dennis’s sides and up across his ribs. Dennis gasped and he took him in further.

Dennis always sounded so beautiful when Mac went down on him. He sounded beautiful all the time — almost all the time — but spread out and wanting for Mac’s mouth, he was all half-stifled moans and quiet little gasps and whispers of Mac’s name. Stunning.

By the time Mac pulled off, licking a hot, final stripe up the underside of Dennis’s cock, Dennis was shaking. He bit a path back up Dennis’s chest, soaking in the warm, heady sounds of him sighing with every press of Mac’s mouth to his skin.

“You sound so gorgeous, Dennis,” he breathed, settling his body down over Dennis’s and brushing his lips against his cheek. Forearms hunkering on either side of his shoulders, he dragged Dennis’s hair through his fingers, smiling into his neck. “You sound so gorgeous. Tell me what you want.”

Dennis’s heels dragged up the backs of Mac’s calves.

“Fuck me,” he gasped, his head tipping back into the pillows so that his neck arched, lengthy and beautiful. “I just want you to fuck me.”

Mac stroked his knuckles down Dennis’s cheeks.

“Okay,” he said, ducking to suck Dennis’s lower lip into his mouth, aiming to make it swell and bruise. “Okay, sweetheart. Just keep…making…those… _amazing_ …noises…”

As he spoke, he dotted kisses back down into the curve of Dennis’s throat. He was still stroking Dennis’s hip over, and over, and over — but finally he trailed his touch down to the underside of his thigh, gripping tight and feeling Dennis’s legs fall open around him and squeeze his hips every time his fingers brushed up closer to his ass.

“Mac,” he gasped.

The ties around the bedframe tugged hard again, making the entire headboard shake loudly into the wall. Dennis’s legs squeezed around him and Mac dragged his fingers up the crack of his ass, rubbing against his hole. Dennis groaned, loud and long, hips rolling back on his fingers.

He was chanting his name now, eyes screwed shut, like he was helpless against it.

“Mac, Mac, _Mac_ , Mac, Mac—”

He fumbled around in the messy sheets until he found the bottle of lube that he’d dropped before. Dennis was panting, deep inhales that had to be making him dizzy, his eyes closed but blinking open to search somewhat wildly for him when Mac pulled away to drip more slick all over his fingers. He pushed more inside of Dennis, two at once, keeping him wet and open. Dennis’s eyes closed again, his back arching as he tried in vain to fuck himself on Mac’s touch.

Mac wiped his hand haphazardly on the sheets.

“Put your legs around me,” he said, low.

Immediately, Dennis crossed his ankles around the small of his back. Mac made a quiet sound that surprised even himself and sucked a line of bruises into the sensitive skin of Dennis’s throat just above his collar. Dennis jerked against him, hard cock dragging on Mac’s stomach where it was sandwiched between their bodies.

Fumbling, desperate, Mac took himself in hand. He flattened Dennis on the bed with his free hand splayed out across his lower stomach. He lined himself up and pushed back into him all in one stroke.

The ties strained as taut as they could go, and Dennis’s lower back arched smoothly into a half moon curving up toward Mac’s body. Mac slipped his arms beneath Dennis’s shoulders, clutching him tighter. When he began to rock his hips, slowly at first, their entire torsos were rubbing together with every move. Dennis groaned, and it came out all shallow. He pulled his restraints again, hard and sharp like he was hoping to unwind them with the force of it somehow. Mac ran his hand up Dennis’s arm, rubbing his thumb back and forth along the inside of his elbow.

“ _Mac_.” His heel dragged down the back of Mac’s leg. A small, creative string of curses dripped into the air around them.

Mac grabbed the back of the headboard for better leverage, shifting up on his knees. Dennis hitched his legs a little higher, but otherwise there wasn’t much else he could do from this position except for take it as Mac rocked into him with increasingly shorter and deeper thrusts.

“Gonna cum?” Dennis asked, skating out on a breathless laugh. “Are you gonna cum inside me? So sexy…”

Mac ground back into him twice more, stuttering and off-rhythm, before he was tucking his face into Dennis’s neck and climaxing hard. He mouthed against Dennis’s skin while he came, lips and tongue far too dry to make real work of kissing his neck. Dennis was moaning into his ear the whole time, trying to rock his hips up into Mac’s to pull him in deeper, and it was too distracting to focus on anything else regardless.

Mac was still panting when he planted both hands on either side of Dennis’s body and pulled out, ducking to brush his lips against his jaw when Dennis groaned and shifted underneath him.

“Sorry,” Mac muttered, lips trailing down his cheek and over his ear as he settled back between Dennis’s spread thighs. “Sorry, sorry.”

Dennis didn’t answer. His heaving chest was a lot more obvious now that Mac’s was pressing down on top of it, flat — Mac crawled lower to nip at his collar, to lick teasing and fleeting across a nipple as he made his way all the way down until he could nudge one of Dennis’s thighs over his shoulder.

Without preamble he ducked to take Dennis into his mouth. He slipped two fingers back into him too, working on getting back the same rhythm with which he’d been pushing his cock into him before.

When Mac glanced up after a minute or two, he found Dennis’s head thrown out to the side instead of looking down at him like usual. Mac already knew what he was going to find when he followed the direction of his stare — but when he distanced his lips from Dennis’s cock, he found that there was no way to prepare for what Dennis was seeing when he looked in the mirror. Dennis, stretched out and sweating across the bed. Eyes big and dark, lips red from the dig of his own teeth. Mac crouched between his legs, mouth messy and wet, pressing his tongue between his legs.

With a low groan, Mac wrapped his lips back around the head of his cock and focused on making it a great show. The looming knowledge of Dennis’s eyes trained on his whole body as he worked, getting a whole lot more than just an obscured view from above, made him try even harder than usual. Mac was always messy, he knew that he was — preferred to put his effort into getting Dennis off than keeping it clean or classy or whatever it is that he was supposed to be going for, whatever it was that Dennis didn’t seem to mind living without.

In a few minutes Dennis was moaning, thighs quaking and tense. All the energy he usually put into yanking on Mac’s hair had been spread evenly throughout the rest of his body, making him jerk up toward Mac all over, unsteady and frequent.

“Mac,” he gasped. “Mac, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum in a second. Mac, I—”

Mac pushed him down flat onto the mattress with a hand spread across his abs. Dennis rolled his hips up one last time and choked on another cry as he flooded Mac’s mouth with his cum.

Mac swallowed as best he could, savoring it. He gasped when he finally pulled off, swiping the back of his hand across his mouth and flicking his tongue out to clean the jizz that came away when he did. Dennis’s body jerked. He moaned softly. When Mac looked up he saw Dennis watching him.

Curling into a smile, Mac leaned back in and licked off the dribbles of cum left on Dennis’s cock, too. Dennis gasped, his hips jumping toward Mac’s face.

“Mac! Mac,” he panted. “Stop, _fuck_. Come up here.”

Mac crawled over him, clumsy with how fast he tried to cover Dennis’s body with his own. He kissed Dennis as soon as their faces were level; his tongue dipped in to brush his, his teeth sunk into Dennis’s lip when he pulled away. Dennis wrapped his leg loosely around Mac’s thigh, sighing contentedly. Mac nuzzled into Dennis’s neck, running his nose down his throat.

Dennis’s breathing was still very labored when Mac eventually crawled off and collapsed next to him; with the way Dennis’s arms were splayed out, Mac was nestled up underneath one of them. He was careful not to curl too close, though.

Dennis nudged him with one foot. Mac looked up at him, chin brushing the side of his chest.

“Hey, buddy,” said Dennis. His voice was careful, how it always was after Mac tied him up — like he thought Mac might leave him there if he didn’t play his cards right, and okay, maybe that was fair. It still made something uncomfortable twinge in Mac’s chest. “Wanna undo these now?”

Once, after Dennis had been a real pain in the ass all day, touching Mac every time they spoke but recoiling and snapping every time Mac approached so much as within a foot of him, Mac had tied all four limbs to the mattress in his old bedroom. He’d played with him for nearly two hours, gotten him close to the edge over and over and _over_ but never once let him cum. Partially, he’d done it because Dennis had been scornful of his mass all day — sneered when Mac innocently suggested they slip away to the back office, then told him in not very nice terms that he could never get off with somebody that looked like him.

Mac hadn’t let him get off at all that day, just got him riled up until he was nearly screaming with it and then left him there to stew while Mac picked up somebody else at some random club. He’d been sure Dennis could hear them going at it through the walls, and Mac had made a point to be extra loud when he’d finished.

He hadn’t untied him then, even after his one-night stand left. In the morning, Mac found Dennis cooking breakfast in the kitchen, his wrists red; he must have freed himself eventually, sometime in the night. Dennis hadn’t mentioned it. He sounded a little subdued, maybe, when he asked Mac if he wanted any of the coffee he’d put on; but other than that, no mention of any of the previous day’s events whatsoever. Three weeks later he’d let Mac tie him up again, this time with his arms bound behind his back, and he came so hard he cried while Mac stroked his arms and thighs and whispered how beautiful he was into the side of his neck.

So Mac understood his trepidation, but it didn’t ease the lurch in his gut.

“No, no, no,” he whispered, climbing back on top of him and brushing Dennis’s nose with his own before he moved to press his lips to Dennis’s cheek, to the corner of his mouth, down his jaw and across his shoulder. “I mean, I can if you want me to. But I think I wanna leave you like this a little longer, if it’s up to me. So that you can be ready again in a little bit.”

Mac pulled his face away from the sweet curve of Dennis’s neck and cracked into a smile when he saw Dennis’s blown-out pupils, the drop of his plump lower lip. Splitting into an all-out grin, Mac ducked to roll it between his teeth.

“Yeah? That sound good?” Mac asked. “Otherwise, I can—”

“No…No, that’s okay,” Dennis breathed, arching his neck when Mac moved to kiss it again. “I want that. Just keep, um, doing that for a while. ‘Kay?”

He sounded so small when he asked for things like this. Small and impossible to say no to.

Mac stroked his hair as he flattened their bodies together and lavished the side of his neck in long, gentle kisses for a long time. Dennis kept sighing, breathy, beautiful noises right up against Mac’s ear. Mac nosed his way up his throat, suckling at the underside of his chin for a few seconds before pulling off with a sound like a suction cup peeling off.

“Wh — Where—?”

Dennis didn’t get his question all the way out, red mouth hung open as he watched Mac clamor off the bed. Mac squeezed his thigh in one hand when he stood up.

“I’ll be back in a sec,” he promised.

He could feel a hot gaze on his back as he retreated. He finished his business in the kitchen quickly, wanting to get back to Dennis as soon as he could. Dennis was frowning when Mac reappeared in the doorway. Mac hastened to climb back onto the bed with him.

He kneeled beside him, ushering Dennis to sit up against the headboard more — as much as he comfortably could with his wrists still bound to the lower frame.

“You’re not feeding me, come _on_ —”

“Dennis,” he said stubbornly. If he could have stomped his foot, he would have. “Look, you’re supposed to reenergize after sex, alright? And I read somewhere that after you, um, do stuff with like hand ties and toys and whatever else you wanna use, you’re supposed to give the other person lots of food and water or else they’re gonna _die_. Especially if you plan on having lots more sex afterwards. Which I do. And you’re still tied to the bed, so I gotta be the one to do it, ‘cause I’m the only one with free hands. So drink some water.”

“I feel like an asshole,” Dennis griped.

He still let Mac guide the cup of water up to his mouth and finished it all in record time. Mac stroked his damp hair while he did it.

“Good,” he said, setting the empty glass on the bedside table.

“I don’t need to be babied,” said Dennis. “I am a full grown motherfucking man.”

“Eat this granola bar right now or I’ll untie you and not touch you again for the rest of the night.”

Glaring at him, Dennis grudgingly let him feed him the granola bar too. Mac resisted the extremely strong urge to tease him — Dennis was right. Mac was enjoying this but it still felt kind of ridiculous. Making fun was just a kneejerk reaction — seeing as Dennis would probably retreat to his bedroom and not let Mac back at him for round two if he opened his mouth to do anything but say, “That’s it. Good job, Den,” and duck to kiss his rapidly reddening cheek when he was all done.

He tossed the wrapper in the general direction of the bedside table and climbed back into Dennis’s lap, who looked much happier now that Mac was cupping his face in his hands and leaning down to kiss him. Dennis hummed against his lips, shifting, spreading his thighs to give Mac more room to sit between them.

“Mmm,” he said thoughtfully, as Mac pressed a kiss to his cheekbone, and his chin, and the corner of his mouth, “Don’t you need to fuel up too?”

Mac arched an eyebrow.

“I already did,” he said. He reached up to wrap a hand around one of Dennis’s wrists, massaging it through the tie. “In the kitchen. I’m good.”

Dennis watched him for a few seconds as though assessing whether or not he was lying. At length, he seemed to decide against pressing the issue — or at the very least he decided that as soon as Mac wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in again. He kissed back open-mouthed with a quiet, pleased sound. Dennis arched his back on a groan as Mac shifted onto his knees to begin kissing down his chest, and the subject was swiftly closed for good.


End file.
